Massie Block & the PC 1
by craze writer 1000
Summary: The PC is in eighth grade, and ready to continue their alpha status. They have their newest Gucci bags filled to the brim with hawt hawt hawt ideas to keep them alpha. But can they seriously do it? Read on! CHAPTER 18 IS NOW UP! R&R! TELL UR FRIENDS!
1. School Nite Date!

**Block Estate- Spa**

**Monday, September 6**

**4:17 pm**

Massie Block plopped down into a cushioned fabric chair in the 'dry section' of her house spa, cell phone in hand. Alicia Rivera made a flying jump for the open seat next to Massie. Kristen Gregory got the other side. Claire Lyons and Dylan Marvil sat across from them on the couch. The girls followed Massie's lead and took out their cell phones. Claire smiled to herself when she felt her hand touch the cool silver display on her new Razr, compliments of Massie.

Massie: Do you all have dates 4 tonight?

Alicia: Given. Josh and I are both wearing RL tonight. We have it all set up.

Kristen: No.

Dylan: Yes! Chris Plovert and I are going together. We have to find perfect outfits!

Massie: Duh. C, what's your stat? K, we'll get back to you in a sec.

Claire: I think so. Cam said he would call.

Massie: Text him.

Claire: NO WAY! Didn't you always tell me to let him make the first move?

Massie: Yes, but we have 2 know. If you're going without a date, you can't look too fancy, because that would say 'pathetic'. But if you have a date, you want to be saying 'hot'.

Claire: Fine. I'll call.

Alicia: Ehmagawd, just get on with it!

Massie: Wait. K, what's up?

Kristen: Can we just talk?

Alicia: Point.

Massie slipped her phone back into its case, and glared at Kristen. Kristen nervously twirled a strand of dirty blond hair around her finger. Dylan moved to the mini-fridge and grabbed a root beer.

"Kristen, why don't you have a date?"

"Griffin is too gothic, and I don't want to ask the other soccer dudes. So not cool!"

"Point!" Alicia raised a perfectly filed finger. Claire nervously picked her cuticles as she waited for Cam Fisher to answer his cell. When he did, she jumped up, and the other girls fell silent. Massie motioned for Claire to put the call on speaker, so they could hear.

"H-hey, Cam!"

"Claire? Hi!" Cam said happily. Dylan burped, and Alicia, Massie, and Kristen choked back their laughter.

"Um, well I was wondering if you were going to be at Italia tonight. You know, for dinner?"

"Do you want me to?" Cam teased.

"Yeah!" Claire giggled.

"Sure. I'll ask Derrick to give me a ride over. Thanks, Lyons. I probably would have forgotten to call, so I'm glad you did!"

"You're welcome. I'll see you tonight!"

"See you, Lyons."

Claire fanned her blushing cheeks. "He said he was going! Yes!"

"Okay, now back to my issue!" Kristen snapped. Massie tapped her chin.

"What about Ethan Weiss, that hot new guy at Briarwood? You were talking to him. And, he's friends with Derrington and he's on the soccer team!" Massie suggested, smiling at the mention of her boyfriend's nickname with the Pretty Committee. His real name was Derrick Harrington, but Massie combined the names when she was with her girls and called him Derrington. Kristen contemplated the idea, and then grinned.

"Sure. I'll text him. I'm lucky I have his number!" she gushed.

Two minutes later, he replied.

Ethan: Yeah, sure! I'll ask someone for a ride. Thanks, Kristen.

Kristen grasped her Voyager cell phone and jumped up and down. Massie tapped a few notes into her Palm Pilot, then turned it off and slipped on purple Uggs and a pair of Juicy sweats.

"Time for outfit coordination!" she sang. Claire grabbed her Yankees sweatshirt and followed, along with Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. The girls marched past Massie's large backyard, tennis courts, and into her house. Kendra Block, Massie's mother, handed them a plate of cookies, still warm from the oven, and they moved upstairs to Massie's room. It used to be all white, and the girls had called it the I-Pad, but Massie had read in a magazine that purple was the official color of royalty, which explained the sheets, lamp, and other small items in her room that had been changed to purple. Massie flung open the doors to her enormous walk-in closet. Her puppy, Bean, nudged her freshly-shaven leg, and she swooped her up in her arms.

After an hour of ideas, modeling, cookie-eating (That mostly coming from Dylan! Claire too…), and shoes, the girls had their outfits ready to go. Massie held a pretend microphone to her high-glossed lips and pretended to be announcing the girls as if they were in a fashion show.

"First, we have Dylan Marvil, who looks ah-mazing in a red kimono-styled dress over black leggings. The dress's gold trim is accentuated by the low gold heels, gold glitter eye shadow, and gold clips holding Dylan's messy up-do. I give you a… 9.0!" Dylan danced around happily, and Kristen stepped up, pinching her cheeks to make them rosy.

"Kristen Gregory is looked sporty-chic this evening in casual-sporty pants, a tight lavender Splendid blouse, and white flats. A pretty bun holds her blond hair back, and is secured with a highly fashionable white headband. I grant you an… 8.5." As Kristen spun around and grinned, the girls applauded. Alicia stepped up next, her eyes shining as she threw out a confident smile.

"Miss Alicia Rivera looks gorgeous in a pair of dark skinny Paige jeans, tucked into brown heeled boots from Calvin Klein, a long silk turquoise camisole, and a white half-sleeve blazer. Her dark hair is straightened to perfection, and I will give her a… 9.5!" Alicia straightened her shoulders and grinned widely, her flawless face oozing perfection.

"Claire Lyons is looking good in a pair of white Capri pants, a pink and white striped rugby tee, and gold glitter added to her navy Keds. A light pink headband holds her white-blond hair back. I give you an… 8.0!" Claire smiled shyly, and Massie stepped up. She twirled in delight, and sipped a bottle of Evian, then slammed it down on the table. "Dylan, do me!" Dylan, proud to be doing the alpha, held up her 'microphone', which was actually a stick of Juicy Fruit gum; that she ended up popping into her glossy mouth.

"Massie Block looks ah-mazing in a light-blue Moschino mini, white halter top, and a tangle of gold charm necklaces. She has gold sling back heels, and she has experimented by crimping her brown hair. I give you a… 9.6!" Dylan finished with a flourish. Massie always had to have the highest rating.

"What would make me a 9.8?" Massie wondered.

"A touch more gloss," Kristen said immediately.

"Given!" Alicia agreed.

"Mm-hmm." Claire nodded absentmindedly.

"Are we ready or what?" Massie threw open her bedroom door and marched out, followed by everyone but Claire, who didn't notice that everyone left. Massie realized that, and stuck her head back in.

"Kuh-laire, come awn! We can't be too fashionably late!" Massie snapped.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Massie. Coming!" Claire grabbed the tiny white remote that controlled Massie's room and hit the light icon. The room went dark, and Claire left, worrying about what would happen with Cam.

**Restaurant Italia**

**Monday, September 6**

**7:27 pm**

At Italia, Massie was surprised at how many people were there. There were three other couples besides the PC and their dates! She finger-combed her dark side bangs and touched up on gloss. It was today's delivery from Glossip Girl, called Pumpkin Pie. Glossip Girl was a lip-gloss company that Massie had signed up to, and it delivered a new lip-gloss to her doorstep every day! Besides Derrington, Plovert, Josh, Ethan, and Cam, there were three other couples: Bella and Miles, Grace and Tim, and Sydney and Marcus. They sat at a different table, though.

"Hey, Block!" Derrington jammed a whole pizza crust in his mouth, wiped his hands on his polo shirt (It left fingerprints, and Massie knew she'd have to talk to Derrington about that) and reached over to hug her. Massie leaned away.

"No way, Harrington!" she giggled, and swatted him away. Derrington looked upset.

"What?" he asked.

"Wipe your hands!" Dylan butted in, bleating like an old lady. Chris Plovert cracked up and gave a high-five to her. Dylan blushed, smoothed out her dress, and sat down next to Plovert, grabbing a mozzarella stick. Alicia and Josh Hotz were hitting it off right away.

"You like the Yankees?" Alicia motioned to Josh's hat.

"Yeah…" Josh said shyly. Alicia smiled at him. Massie grinned. They so totally liked each other.

"I'll have to get a hat so we can match!" Alicia squealed. Josh grinned.

"I'll buy it for you!" he remarked, laughing. Alicia swatted him.

"Sounds good to me!" Next to her, Kristen seemed a little shy with Ethan, but that was okay, because Ethan was shooting questions at her like rapid fire. And Claire and Cam seemed to be good too.

"Hey, you!" Claire heard her boyfriend's voice and whirled around. Cam's cologne, Drakkar Noir, drew her in, and she hugged him in a flirty way. Massie winked. _Nice! _She mouthed.

After it was over, no one wanted to leave. Alicia and Josh especially wanted to stay, but Massie made Alicia leave. They were having a super-sleepover tonight, to decorate miniskirts for tomorrow night's Welcome Dance. (Tomorrow was the first day of school for OCD and Briarwood)

"I'll text you, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Alicia nodded. They snickered like giddy schoolgirls, and Massie pulled Alicia away. Kristen and Ethan promised to meet at the Welcome Dance, and same with Dylan and Plovert, who were in the middle of a burping contest when Massie had 'rudely' interrupted. Claire and Cam hugged and then said good-bye, and Claire was excited about the way things had turned out. She had heard that the camp-tramp who had almost ruined her relationship with Cam, the girl's name was Nikki Dalton, was going to OCD, but luckily, Cam had said it wasn't true.

The five girls in the PC linked arms and headed out the door, where Isaac, Massie's driver, was waiting. Claire and Alicia sat on either side of Massie, and Dylan and Kristen sat on the opposite side. What a perfect night.

**Massie's Range Rover**

**Monday, September 6**

**9:48 pm**

"Can you believe tomorrow is the first day of school?" Dylan babbled.

"The summer went so fast!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Seriously." Alicia rolled her eyes.

"What are you girls wearing?" Massie questioned. Kristen and Claire glanced at each other. They had confided to each other that they had no idea what they were wearing. Dylan spoke up.

"A mini from Barney's catalogue, and a white DKNY shirt with a wide tan belt over it, and Marc Jacobs heels. Mom got me the new Prada messenger bag!" Dylan squealed with excitement. Massie smiled calmly.

"Perf," she said. "Alicia?"

"RL skinny jeans, Jimmy Choo silver sandals, strapless green Versace top, and a white blazer," Alicia said. She said it in a monotone as if 50 people had already asked her that question, although Massie was pretty sure only 5 people had.

"Claire?"

"Um, well, I don't really know…" Claire bit her lip, and struggled to think of something. "Probably my white Gap jeans… oh! Definitely these Keds, and maybe I'll wear my brown Old Navy sweater,"

"Ew, that?" Massie asked, wrinkling her perfectly plucked eyebrows. Claire nodded slowly. Now that she had thought about it, that sweater would be perfect to wear to school! "Ehmagawd, Claire, no! That poo-colored thing makes me want too dry-heave," Massie shuddered, and the gold charms on her charm bracelet clattered together, making a hollow, tinny sound. Massie looked at Claire, and noticed Claire looked like she was about to cry. "We'll find you something in my closet, 'kay?" Massie asked. Claire shrugged.

"Whatever."

"Wrong answer!" Alicia laughed. Dylan and Kristen snickered too.

"Okay, sure!" Claire smiled sarcastically.

"Ehmagawd, Kuh-laire, what is your problem? I mean, come awn!" Massie wanted to scream again after that little outburst. She knew Claire was nervous about if Cam was wrong and if Nikki Dalton was coming to OCD, but it was obvious Cam loved Claire anyway!

"Sorry…" Claire mumbled.

Massie ignored her. "Kris?"

"Well, I haven't fully decided, but probably my tan Uggs, and my limited edition green Juicy Couture sweats with a green and white rugby tee." Kristen had been thinking about it during the Claire Episode.

Massie clapped her hands excitedly. "Kris, that's perfect for you. It's casual, and cute!"

"I heart that!" Alicia added.

"Great job, Kristen!" Dylan burped, making all the girls, even moping Claire, crack up.

"Massie?" Massie jumped as her mother's voice bleated through the white intercom that was 6 inches away from Massie's head.

"Ugh, what, Mom?" Massie sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I just read your note, and your friends may NOT sleepover tonight."

"MO-OM! Why not?" Massie shrieked. Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire immediately grabbed their bags. Massie and the four of them all knew Massie had made a mistake by yelling. Her mom wouldn't tolerate that at all.

"It's really very simple, Massie. Tomorrow is the first day of school, your dad and I have company coming over tonight, and you just shouted, when you know I tell you not to. Girls, if you're in there, I'm very sorry, but you'll have to make arrangements to go home," Kendra Block said sternly.

"Okay, Mrs. B!" Alicia chirped, in the super-sweet voice she used to get her way.

Ten minutes later, Dean, Alicia's driver, came to pick Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia up, and Massie and Claire began walking to the guesthouse where Claire lived.

"IM me when you get home." Massie reminded them as she waved good-bye.

"Got it!" Dylan burped. Kristen snorted with laughter.

"Later, Mass," Alicia said, rolling her eyes at Massie.

**Massie Block's I-Pad**

**Monday, September 6**

**9:57 pm**

After dropping Claire off, Massie hurried back to her room and turned on her white Mac computer. Holagurrl (Alicia), Bigredhead (Dylan), and Sexysportsbabe (Kristen), were already online. Massie knew Claire's mom, Judi, was probably talking to Claire first, and she speed-dialed Claire on her own Motorola Razr. "Hello?" Claire asked. She sounded out of breath, and Massie guessed she had just run up the stairs to her room.

"Kuh-laire, get online now. We're waiting!"

"Okay, sorry!" Claire apologized and disconnected the call. Massie sighed and started typing.

**Massiekur: **Hi girls. Claire will be on in a sec. She just got home. SRY.

**Holagurrl: **Whatevs. As long as she gets on soon CUZ I only have 20 minutes.

**Sexysportsbabe: **Is your mom putting on a limit on how long you can be on the computer, like my mom???

**Holagurrl: **No. I have dance!

**Sexysportsbabe: **Could U not have said yes 2 make me feel a little better? 

**Bigredhead:** HAHAHA! WUWU?

**Massiekur: **Operator?

**Bigredhead: **What's up with U?

**Clairebear: **Hi, guys! Sorry, I was talking 2 my mom.

**Massiekur: **Guys, we need to focus. What are we wearing to the Welcome Dance tomorrow??

**Holagurrl: **Uh… our miniskirts?

**Massiekur: **Think again, Leesh. We aren't having our sleepover!

**Bigredhead: **Let's wear lavender. That is so in!

**Clairebear: **I don't own anything lavender!

**Massiekur: **Scratch that, then. (Sigh) Claire, you really need 2 be rich!

**Sexysportsbabe: **What's wrong with being poor???  JK, I know what U mean. At least I have Aimee, my cousin. She has great clothes, and they're always in mint condition.

**Holagurrl: **And MEEEEEEEE!!!

**Sexysportsbabe: **Yeah, you too!

**Massiekur: **FOCUS!!!!

**Clairebear:** I have to go soon!

**Holagurrl:** I have 2 go now!! Massie, can we just talk at school tomorrow?

**Massiekur:** Whatevs. See you tomorrow.

**Massiekur has signed off.**

**Bigredhead has signed off. **

**Clairebear has signed off. **

**Sexysportsbabe has signed off. **

**Holagurrl has signed off. **

**0 Participants in this chat room. **

That night, Massie, William Block, and Massie's puppy Bean went on Bean's nightly walk. Now that school was resuming, they did it every night, unless it was raining. It was cold tonight, so Massie and Bean got to accessorize. Bean wore a blue knit hat and matching trench coat, and blue Uggs too. Massie looked ah-mazing, as usual, with purple rhinestone-covered Uggs, 3 purple and yellow knit scarves, a yellow Northface jacket, and dark wash skinny jeans.

"So, honey, are you excited for school?"

"Yeah, OCD will rock again for eighth grade!" Massie exclaimed. _And now I'm the leader of the school, now that the DSL Daters and Skye Hamilton have moved up to ninth grade at Westchester High! _Massie couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Massie," Mr. Block laughed, "why are you walking so fast?" Then she realized that she couldn't wait to get home so she could sleep and will tomorrow to come faster! Massie really needed to get home.

"Uh, Dad, I don't feel good. Can we go back?" Massie tried looking sick, but knew it wouldn't work, since she ah-bviously looked so amazing with her outfit.

Mr. Block looked at his daughter with concern. "Of course, sweetie."

Bean barked once and ran when he saw the Block property ahead. Massie let him go and then followed. Back in her room, she made sure her outfit was absolutely perfect. It was a total 10. A gray, slouchy knit shirt topped a red skirt, and red ballet flats with gold glitter sprinkled on made her summer-glow tan skin stand out even more. She would straighten her hair tomorrow morning, and she had a red belt to wear over her shirt. Gold ball earrings and her gold charm bracelet completed the look. It definitely was perfect.

After a 25-minute scalding shower, Massie changed into satin Victoria's Secret pajamas and fuzzy purple socks and turned on her computer to the State of the Union blog she had started. It was her job to record what was 'in' and 'out' so the LBRs could try to keep up with the trends.

**State of the Union**

**InOut**

**Straight hairCurly hair**

**Ballet flatsHeels**

**GoldSilver**

As Massie saved the State of the Union and turned off her computer, a sudden knock at the door made her jump.

"It's me, Claire! Can I come in?" Claire hissed.

"Whatevs," Massie shrugged.

Claire was holding a little box as she came in. "Hey, Mass. I got you something for tomorrow," she said shyly. Massie raised one finely plucked eyebrow. As she took the little box from Claire's hand, she rattled it. It sounded like there was something round in there.

"Ehmagawd, just open it already!" Claire squealed. "Oops, sorry… it just popped out." Massie and Claire had made a pact after the Dial L for Loser movie scene that Claire wouldn't ever say any of Massie's words unless it was completely okay by Massie- like now.

"Whatevs!" Massie cried, and ripped open the box. "Ehmagawd, it's ah-mazing!" she added. There was a small gold charm sitting in the box, in the shape of five girls together- the Pretty Committee!

Claire beamed. "I thought you would like it!" she said ecstatically. "Well, I have to go now. I just thought I'd give it to you now. Bye, Massie!" Claire slipped through the door, and from her window Massie watched the white-blond girl run barefoot through the wet grass, all the way back until the guest house. And then Massie waved, because their rooms faced each other, and Claire was watching Massie, grinning. Massie's heart seemed to swell in that minute. She thought what Claire gave her was one of the nicest things anyone had ever done for her. Massie skillfully fastened the charm onto her gold charm bracelet like someone working at Tiffany & Co. would do it, flicked off her light, and fell asleep.


	2. First Day Jitters!

**Claire Lyon's bedroom**

**Monday, September 7**

**7:01 am**

_Bring! Bring! Bring! _Claire's Power Puff Girl alarm clock went off, and she yawned and stretched. _Oh, great, _she thought. _I hope Massie's tight sweater she lent me won't make me look fat. _

**Massie Block's I-Pad**

**Monday, October 7**

**6:32 am**

"_Welcome back to 102.3! We have great music for you today, starting with Katy Perry's Hot N Cold. Enjoy, all you early morning listeners! _

_You change your mind_

_Like a girl changes clothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a chick'_

_I would know..." _

"Ugh!" Massie groaned. She flipped over in her king-size bed and flipped the ALARM OFF button on her iHome. Then she remembered today was the first day of school. Massie jumped out of bed. She couldn't wait another second to start getting ready for today. With her as eighth-grade alpha, BOCD would rock… especially with Derrington in almost all of her classes every day!

**Kristen Gregory's bedroom**

**Monday, September 7**

**6:45 am**

"Kristen… wake up… KRISTEN… you need to wake up!" Loud, sharp knocks at Kristen's bedroom door woke her up immediately. It was Mrs. Gregory. "Kristen… Massie will be here in an hour and a half, and this is when you told me to wake you up because YOU broke your iHome that Alicia bought you and-." Kristen couldn't take it anymore.

"MOM! I'm a wide-awake now- thanks! You can leave now!" Kristen threw a pillow at the closed door and turned on her light. Her small, cramped room looked dark and gloomy in the 6:45 am light.

**Dylan Marvil's bedroom**

**Monday, September 7**

**6:05 am**

"Dylan, honey, I have to leave now. I know it's earlier than you normally get up, but Hayden Panettiere is only available at the start of my show today. Just get up now, sweets. I bought your new make-up, and you'll find it on the bathroom counter in my room. Bye, sweets!" Mrs. Marvil, or Merri-Lee Marvil as America knew her, called. Merri-Lee Marvil was the host of The Daily Grind, a super-popular morning show.

"Bye, Mom!" Dylan called, and then buried her face under a mass of fiery red hair.

**Alicia Rivera's bedroom**

**Monday, September 7**

**6:36 am**

A soothing noise of Spain's busy streets in the morning suddenly filled the large room of Alicia's. Alicia, smiling, sat up calmly and brushed out her dark hair. She had showered last night, and didn't blow-dry it, so she would straighten it a little today so it was wavy. Alicia had everything all planned out so she would be perfect. Now that OCD had become BOCD, with boys, Alicia would have to keep herself looking like a 10, or 11 if possible, so that Josh Hotz would notice her even more. Oh, what an ah-mazing day today would be!

**Massie Block's Range Rover**

**Monday, September 7**

**7:38 am**

"Hello, Isaac. Hey, Claire!" Massie greeted the two people waiting inside the Range Rover for her. Claire waved. She was wearing a baby blue sweater, white Gap jeans, and blue Keds with clouds printed on them.

Massie buckled her seat belt and Isaac started the car. Massie turned to Claire. "What happened to the outfit we planned out? And where is my black sweater I lent you?" Massie asked.

Claire sighed and brushed her white-blond bangs out of her eyes with a swipe of her hand. "I thought the sweater was WAY too tight!" she admitted, grinning. Massie leaned back and smiled too.

"Whatevs," she said softly. When they pulled up to Alicia's house, they waited the usual 5-8 minutes before the Spanish beauty would come out, and when she did, she smiled.

"Hey… you look great!" she winked.

Massie sang, "Just wait until tomorrow!"

"Why?" Claire joined in.

"BECAUSE I GET BETTER LOOKING EVERY DAY!" they all shouted, and then burst into a fit of giggles.

Next they picked up Dylan.

"Dyl!" Alicia squealed. "You look ah-mazing!" Dylan blushed and curtseyed as she climbed into the Range Rover, but her Prada bag twister around the door, and her Marc Jacobs heeled shoes slid off her feet, revealing hot pink toenails. Claire giggled, and then bit her lip when she saw Dylan struggling. When she finally plopped into the car, she shouted, "Ta-da!" The four girls burst into hysterical laughter.

Alicia and Massie were washing their mascara-stained cheeks and Claire was still chuckling when they picked up Kristen.

"What did I miss?" Kristen asked. Dylan burped, and set everyone off again.

"Ehmagawd, what is so funny?" Kristen pleaded to know. Massie shook her head, signaling Kristen to just shut up.

Finally Isaac dropped them off at school. Denim jackets and miniskirts were everywhere, and Massie was glad that her friends were smarter than that. _No Students May Enter Until 8:00 am. _Massie ripped off that sign on the door and marched in, making sure that the coast was clear. Girls outside saw her, but no one would dare tattle on the Pretty Committee.

"Massie, what are you DOING?" Claire squealed. She panicked and looked around.

"Mass, if we get caught on the first day of school breaking the rules… Principal Burns… ehmagawd, I don't even!" Kristen said. She and Claire looked at each other. They were similar in following the 'rules'.

"Kris, just shut up and come awn!" Massie snapped. Alicia rolled her eyes, but obediently followed their alpha. Dylan munched on a Luna bar, as she started moving too. Kristen and Claire shrugged and followed as well. They met in the Café and took out their YSL compacts. Alicia pursed her puffy lips and Dylan brushed her red curls. Kristen and Claire reapplied each other's eyeliner, and Massie stood with her thin arms crossed and watched. She didn't want the girls to think she was insecure and worried about her looks… even though ah-bviously she was! She took a look in the large mirror on the Café wall, and finger-tossed her glossy side-bangs, and that was the extent of her once-over. Dylan plucked an invisible piece of lint off her shirt, and stood by Massie. Alicia stood on her other side. Claire and Kristen stood next to Alicia. Massie wondered why they were standing in a military line, ready to defend. Then she realized why, as they headed closer and closer to the door that led them into the first day of school. Because, this day, in the next minute, would determine their status for this year. And nu-THING, nothing! … Needed defense more than that.


	3. A Note For My Readers :

**A/N: Hey all u fans of my story!!! I really hope u like it- my first fanfiction! Please R&R okay??? I wanna know how u like it! And I don't really no where I'm going with this story yet… so give me ideas! I want this to really seem almost like a real clique story… so if something seems wrong- SHARE! Okay thanks and by the way, Bratfest at Tiffany's nvr happened. This is like my version of it, only over the summer, all the couples like Clam and Massington and Jolicia made up. So it's like the end of Sealed with A Diss never really happened either. Okey dokey well thx for reading this so far I promise you I will write as soon as I can… but I have school ********! As Massie would say… whatevs. I'll work hard on this. LYL all u fans!! ******

**- Craze Writer 1000 **


	4. Boys and Claire's miniMeltdown!

"Ehmagawd, is anyone else feeling, like, totally nervous?" Alicia exclaimed.

"Given," Dylan nodded, her red curls bouncing. Claire nodded too, and the three of them exchanged hands.

"Mass, are you going to open the door or what?" Kristen snapped. Massie had paused, motionless, at the door.

Kristen reached for the handle. Massie snapped back into motion. "Ehmagawd, Kris, give it a break. I mean, come awn! Of course I'm opening the door!" Massie accused. She twisted around the gold charm bracelet on her thin wrist, and then looked at the four girls, waiting silently for her to open the door to their future at BOCD. With a burst of confidence, she flung open the door, and the girls stared.

"Eh," Massie started.

"Ma," Alicia continued, gaping.

"GAWD!" Dylan shrieked.

Kristen, not wanting to be left out of the excitement, said excitedly, "Hawt boys everywhere! At 12 o'clock, 1 o'clock…"

Claire jumped in. "Ehmagawd, CAM!" she shouted. She rushed over to give her boyfriend a giant hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Josh!" Alicia cried.

"Hey, Derrick." Massie spoke softly, and smiled. She didn't want to seem like an obsessed freak in front of all the watching LBRs, even though she ah-bviously was. Her hot boyfriend was tousling with his shaggy blond hair and grinning.

"Hey, Block!" Derrington shouted. He threw his arms around her and Massie couldn't help wanting to jump up and down. She hugged him, and then fixed her bangs, which had jumped to an unattractive position on the right of her zit-free forehead.

It was obvious that Kristen and Dylan were feeling left out. They pretended with exaggerated excitement that they were Alicia, Josh, Derrington, Cam, Claire, and Massie, by pretending to hug each other and jumping up and down ecstatically, like Claire was doing. Massie glared, and Dylan and Kristen stopped immediately.

"Hey, Claire. Wanna go to class? We have first period together!" Josh asked. Claire shrugged, and he handed Cam back the schedule he had snapped out of his hands. It was Claire's schedule, and Cam and Claire had a copy of each other's so they could find each other in between classes. Alicia watched them go, a small frown on her flawless face, but she straightened up into her perfect posture a minute later.

"Hi Kristen!" Kemp Hurley called. He had had a secret crush on Kristen for the whole summer, after the Dylan crush had worn off. Only Massie, Dylan, Cam, and Derrington knew. Kristen blushed and waved.

"Hi, Hurley!" she called back. He came up to the group and stood next to her.

Massie struggled to regain the attention of the group. After all, she WAS the alpha here. And when everyone stopped paying attention to HER, it got ah-nnoying. "We all have lunch together, right?" Massie said loudly. The group turned to her again, and Massie fought the smile that started to form on her face. The LBRs tried to lean in and get even a syllable of alpha gossip, but Massie cleared her throat and glared until they left. She had ah-mazingly loyal followers. "Sit at tables 18, 19, and 20 if we need to. I'll figure everything else out. Okay, girls, lets go," Massie, said. Once the boys were out of hearing range, she added, "Walk to the tune of When I Grow Up, by the Pussycat Dolls. It's fast, but whatevs." The girls strutted their stuff all the way upstairs until they all split up into their morning classes. School had begun.

Claire Lyons struggled to balance her backpack full of books, Dr. Juice drink, brush, and gym sneakers in her two pale hands. She stopped in the Café and reorganized quickly, then rushed to Social Studies. She had a mid-morning break after that and sat in the Café and relaxed, watching the busy hum of BOCD go through its day. Not one of her friends, not even Layne, who she hadn't seen all day, had break with her. So she was surprised when someone tapped her on her bony shoulder.

"Are you Claire Lyons?" the girl asked. She was ah-bviously a seventh grader, because the rest of BOCD knew her already. She was part of the most exclusive clique in the school: the PC!

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Claire said kindly. She remembered how nervous she was on her first day. Of course, this girl probably had friends from her elementary school, which would be an OCD/Westchester version of an elementary school. This girl seemed nice, with shoulder-length, jet-black hair. She had some lighter highlights, and dark green, piercing eyes. Claire took a long sip of her Dr. Juice as the girl began to speak.

"Oh, you know me already. But you wish you didn't!" the girls smirked. "Don't you remember me?" she asked. "I'm Nikki Dalton."

**A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry this is a short chapter! I just thought this would be a great ending for a chapter! But I'll add more soon… just please review. I want to hear what you think. Thanks for the people who reviewed already!!! I'll start working on a dance, for the person who suggested that. :] Okay, well keep reading. I'll try to post another chapter tonight or maybe tomorrow, but I will ASAP! Given! :] **

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Clique, or any of the characters except the ones that I will be making up soon. I don't own the words like whatevs either. That's all for Lisi Harrison. I wish I owned it, but I didn't! :] My problem. **

**Thanks for reading! I'll add more soon… R&R okay???**

**-Craze Writer 1000**


	5. Massie & Alicia's 'Admirer' and Nikki!

**Mr. Batik's American History Class**

**Tuesday, September 7**

**10:12 am**

"Massie! Your phone is vibrating!" Dylan hissed to Massie during American History. Massie looked down at her Coach tote and sure enough, her tiny case was vibrating. With a swift motion that caught her a wink from Ethan Weiss, Kristen's newest crush that everyone thought liked her back, she opened the case, took out her Razr, and smuggled it deep into the pouch of her denim blazer. As Mr. Heath droned on about their rights as students, Massie looked down. It said UK Caller- Unknown Caller! Massie figured it was some LBR either trying to get on her good side, or trying to scare her. Either way, it was definitely an LBR. She would have their number if it weren't an LBR! Given!

UK Caller: Hi Massie.

Massie: Who are you?

UK Caller: That's not important.

Massie: Yes it is! Tell me who you are.

UK Caller: JUST LISTEN!

Massie: Ugh! Whatevs.

UK Caller: I have a... crush on you.

Massie: What???

UK Caller: I really like you. I like your earrings too!

Massie stopped typing and looked around the room suddenly, to see who was looking at her. Of course, half the class was! Massie blushed. Of course they were looking at her earrings! She was alpha!

Massie: Is this some kind of joke? Derrick??

UK Caller: You don't really know me at all.

Massie: Um... ok?

UK Caller: I also kind of like Alicia too.

The super-happy ecstatic feeling sank deep into the pit of her stomach. Massie wanted to groan or cry or punch someone- or all three! Of course this person liked Alicia too! Massie wished that SOMEONE thought Alicia was ugly. No one would, though. She was the most beautiful girl at OCD, even prettier than Olivia Ryan. Massie knew that sometimes people- maybe even her friends- wished that someone thought she shouldn't be alpha, but she couldn't help wanting Alicia to be ugly. Another text brought Massie back into the real world.

UK Caller: Will both of you meets me at your alpha tree today after lunch?

Massie: Ok, sure! KK, c u! :]

UK Caller: Bye. :]

Massie was definitely going to meet this person. What if he was super-hawt? And she didn't show up? But, Massie thought with a devilish smile, she would 'forget' to tell Alicia to meet that person too. Or at least that's what she would say if she was caught.

**BOCD Café **

**Tuesday, September 7**

**12:34 pm **

At lunch, Massie quickly ate her California rolls and drank her Glaceau water. She even grabbed a few sour feet gummies from Claire for good luck, although she didn't say that out loud. Massie was glad the boys had decided to sit with their other soccer friends, because she was eating too fast and didn't want to seem gross in front of her group's crushes! Massie straightened her miniskirt out, brushed a small crumb off her shirt (EW!) and boldly walked over to her tree. Five minutes before she had left, Alicia had left too, but Massie didn't care. She also wondered why Claire's eyes had been red, and her cuticles bloody, during lunch. She had barely said a word! Oh well, Massie would get it out of her later at the Block and Lyons' First Day of School Dinner, prepared by Inez.

Massie headed for the tree and sat down. She opened up her Coach bag and checked out what she had in there to pass the time. There was:

• Strawberry Shortcake Glossip Girl

• Crème Brule Glossip Girl

• Brown Sugar Glossip Girl

• A YSL compact

• Prada sunglasses- white (Backup pair)

• Chloe purple-lenses sunglasses

• $100 for 'emergency'

• Coach wallet

• Her Razr cell phone

• Business cards for the managers of all her fave stores

• 2 notebooks- for science and art

• 1 textbook- American History

• Extra hair ties and clips

• Watermelon Extra gum

• 5 London-imported grape-scented pens

• A Tiffany ballpoint pen

Finally, Massie heard footsteps, but the sun glaring in her eyes made it hard to tell whom it was. She stood up and put on her Chloe sunglasses to see.

"Ehmagawd!" she shouted.

**BOCD Café- Table 18**

**Tuesday, September 7**

**12:37 pm**

Claire couldn't believe no one had asked her what was wrong at lunch. Sure, she hadn't tried to tell anyone or ask her friends for advice, but come awn! Claire HAD to admit, she had hinted that something was wrong by not looking at anyone and barely talking. She just ate her lukewarm grilled cheese sandwich. But NO ONE had asked! Claire wanted to scream and cry, and throw a tantrum like she did when she was two, but knew that was nawt an option. Everyone, especially Massie and Alicia, seemed too caught up in their own thoughts to focus on someone else's problems. Even Claire saw, through her own drama that something was up with everyone. The first day of school's lunch was supposed to be an endless gossip session, but that wasn't happening today.

After lunch, Claire gathered up her trash and threw it away, then grabbed her Abercrombie book bag. She knew that Abercrombie wasn't really cool in OCD, but it was definitely cooler than JanSport or Gap! Her mom and dad had 'splurged' and bought the forty-dollar bag for Claire to use for eighth-grade, and Claire ah-dored them for it! Suddenly, Claire saw the person who she'd tried to avoid all through lunch- Cam. She couldn't face him after he had lied to her about stupid Nikki. _Claire Grace Lyons! Get a grip on yourself, girl! Come awn, don't let stupid Nikki ruin your eighth-grade year. Cam loves you… hopefully… NO STOP! He does! _Claire fought with herself deep in her heart, and then turned to dash out of the Café when Cam saw her and started coming toward her. But Cam grabbed her into a hug before she could.

"Hey, you!" he greeted her, grinning.

Claire wanted to cry. Instead, she said, "You lied to me!" She was close to tears.

Cam's face turned dark. "What? When?" he asked.

"Nikki is… here!" Claire cried. Shock registered on Cam's face, and Claire noted, with relief, that he really hadn't lied to her, because he looked genuinely surprised.

"Claire… I-I didn't know…" Cam trailed off. Claire hugged him.

"Okay, I know now! I have to go, but thanks. Bye!" she skipped off. She knew her short, sudden detour away from her boyfriend probably seemed weird, but she was too happy to care. Cam still loved her, and he wasn't lying about Nikki! Nothing could stop Claire now… she was too happy… no one could change her new mood- she was thinking all this, when she bumped into the one person who could- Nikki Dalton in the flesh.

Nikki grinned at Claire's sudden discomfort. "Well, hey Claire. What's up?" she asked casually. Claire stiffened and kept walking. Nikki turned on her rubber Crocs and followed Claire, keeping up with her quickening pace.

Suddenly, Claire stopped, and whirled around to face Nikki. "Nikki, do we look like a pair of boobs?" she asked.

Nikki looked at her in astonishment. "What? No," she said, confused.

"Then why are you trying to hang beside me?" Claire snapped. She whirled back around and kept walking, a bubble of pride ballooning in her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nikki gaping at her, and then starts walking in the opposite direction. Claire felt bad for stealing one of Massie's trademark comebacks, one that, in fact, she had used to shake Claire at the Halloweenie party last year, but she knew Massie wouldn't mind once she found out who she used it on.

**BOCD Lunch Yard- the PC Tree**

**Tuesday, September 7**

**12:40 pm**

"Ehmagawd!" Massie shouted again. She just couldn't believe it. Was the mystery boy… person… really LAYNE ABELEY?

"Hey, Massie! How's it going?" Layne asked, grinning.


	6. Layne?

**BOCD Lunch Yard- the PC Tree**

**Tuesday, September 7**

**12:42 pm**

"Layne Abeley? You're my 'admirer'?" Massie shrieked. Layne grinned, her aqua braces glinting in Massie's eyes from the mid-afternoon sun.

"EW, no! Far from it!" Layne giggled. But Massie found the situation far from funny.

"Layne, do I look like a Diesel turtleneck poncho?" Massie asked sweetly.

"No???" Layne said. She said it like a question, and Massie bared her laser-whitened teeth.

"Then why are you trying to pull one over me?" the brunette glared. Layne stepped back.

Massie knew she had already made that comeback up, and she was glad no one who had heard it before had been listening. Massie had been too upset to make a new one up right then. Layne crinkled her bushy, un-plucked eyebrows.

"Wait, Massie, where's Alicia? I asked you to bring her too! I need help from both of you!" Layne said.

"Um, I forgot to tell her…" Massie lied.

"Thanks a lot!" someone shouted. Massie and Layne whirled around to see Alicia strolling towards them slowly. She never ran, but Massie could tell that Alicia was definitely in hearing distance of what Massie and Layne had been saying.

"Good thing Layne sent ME a whole new text too, because my BEST friend didn't even want me to come along!" Alicia said.

"No, Leesh, I'm sorry!" Massie started, but Alicia gave her no chance to continue.

"Opposite of keep going! You're completely jealous!" Alicia shot Massie a scowl and then walked away. Layne rolled her eyes.

"You rich, popular girls are SO overrated."

"Whatevs," Massie said. She would IM Alicia after school. Obviously Alicia now would be getting a ride home from her own driver, Dean. She would probably have Kristen come with her. Oh, well. Massie knew she would get both her friends back later. After all, she was the BOCD alpha girl, wasn't she? Given!

"Okay, Layne, just come awn and tell me what you want," Massie rolled her eyes.

"I really want a boyfriend. Who would be perfect for me?" Layne asked.

"Ehmagawd, are you serious?" Massie giggled. Layne glared. "Who did you have in mind?" Massie asked.

"How about Ethan Weiss? He's SO cute!" Layne suggested. Massie wanted to hit her.

"Um, taken!" Massie said. When she saw Layne's face, she added, "Do you seriously think I will help you get Kristen's guy? N-O!" Layne shrugged.

"It was worth a shot. How about Ricky Hoffman?"

"He's a total nerd, but sure. For you, he's a perfect match!" Massie grinned.

Layne ignored her. "Go over and tell him someone by the tree likes him. I'll bring over Meena and Heather too, so he'll have to guess."

Massie shuddered. "EW! I am SO not going over to talk to him! I'll get Claire to do it," she said. She rushed inside, and without a word of explanation, brought Claire out. "Kuh-laire, go see if Eric Hoffman likes Layne. I don't want to go over there. People will think I like him!"

"Right, so I should do it!" Claire said sarcastically. Massie shoved her toward him,

"Come awn!" she pleaded. Claire nodded.

"Okay." Claire made a show of crossing her fingers for Layne, and Massie rolled her eyes.

While Claire was talking, Massie turned to Layne. "So how's Chris?" she asked nonchalantly. Layne's eyes widened.

"Um, can you keep a secret?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Massie almost cheered. Ah-bviously this was going to be juicy!

"Chris kind of likes you! Oh, and Alicia too. That's the other thing I wanted to tell you, but I forgot because I REALLY need a boyfriend! Well, no, I just want one-." Layne was stopped by Massie's French-manicured hand raised in the air.

"Wait. Stop. Now. Chris likes me?" Massie inquired.

"And Alicia!" Layne added. But Massie was too caught up in that to think about Alicia Rivera. She knew that her crush on him was now back. Layne started talking. "Yeah, he told me that. He wants you guys to each get one of these notes," Layne said. She handed two folded up notes to Massie, but only let Massie take one.

"Here, Layne, I'll give Alicia the other one for you," Massie suggested, holding out her hand.

Layne shook her head, her seven braids swinging around in the air. "You didn't even tell Alicia to come meet your 'admirer'. You're lucky it was just me and not a real admirer! Alicia would have killed you if it was a cute guy!" Massie was surprised at how much Layne knew about the PC.

Massie glared at Layne. "Layne, come awn! Just give me the stupid note!" Layne handed it over quickly, and Massie shoved it in the pocket of her denim jacket, then turned.

Claire was dejectedly walking back. "Sorry, Layne!" she called. When she got closer, she told the story. "It was only Massie and you over there, and he thought MASSIE liked him. So he got all excited, but when I said it was you he said he didn't like you because he had no idea who you were," Claire explained.

Layne smacked her palm to her forehead. "Darn! I forgot to bring Meena and Heather over!" She lifted her head, and Claire and Massie exchanged a look. They tried not to laugh when they saw the red imprint on her forehead of her hand. "Wait, Claire, you said he didn't know me?" When Claire nodded, Layne hopped up and down a few times in excitement. "I'll talk to him! I'll go get his screen name right now! Yay!" she shouted. She speeded off towards Ricky. Claire stood, watching her.

"She's so confident!" Claire marveled.

"Whatever, Kuh-laire. Come awn, we have to get back to our table. Kristen and Dylan are probably wondering where we are!" Massie commanded. Claire followed without a backward glance, even though she wanted to stay. Following Massie had its perks, but definitely some ah-nnoying parts too. _Whatevs. _Claire said to herself. _Oops, I stole her words again! Oh well, I just won't say anything. It's not like Nikki will tell her anyway! _


	7. Chris's note and ESP!

**Massie Block's I-Pad**

**Tuesday, September 7**

**3:27 pm**

Massie hoped with all her heart that Alicia was online. Just like she had predicted, Alicia had sent her a text that she didn't need a ride home, and then Kristen had done the same. Massie had shown Dylan and Claire by her expression to not say a single word about the two PC members missing from the Range Rover. The ride home had been almost silent! Massie, when she got home, immediately opened the door and practically flew upstairs to her bedroom. She had to say the perfect thing, ah-bviously, or Alicia would just ignore her.

Massiekur: Hey, Leesh.

Holagurrl: I can't really talk now.

Massiekur: Y??

Holagurrl: Why do you want to talk to me?

Massiekur: I'm really sorry bout today.

Holagurrl: Yeah, right!

Massiekur: I AM!!!!

Holagurrl: No U R not! I know you just wanted first dibs on the 'hawt guy', and I'm glad it was just Layne!

Massie knew that apologizing and leaving it at that wasn't working. She knew, ah-bviously that she would have to lie to Alicia and use her pathetic excuse she'd told Layne if she wanted Alicia to forgive her. She'd tell the truth when the time was right… or never.

Massiekur: Seriously, Leesh, I didn't remember about you!

Holagurrl: Y should I believe you?

Massiekur: Because you know if I was lying, I'd have a way better excuse!

Okay, so Massie knew that wasn't true. But that was what Massie would have called a little white lie that never hurt anyone. Well, hopefully it wouldn't. Massie crossed her fingers one more time for luck. The ding of a new IM sounded and Massie looked hopefully. But this was Layne!

Oatmealluvr9: Hi Massie. It's Layne.

Massiekur: What do YOU want?

Oatmealluvr9: How can I get Ricky to like me? I have his screen name now!

Massiekur: Ask him what's up? What does he like; do you know?  
Oatmealluvr9: He was wearing a Giants cap.

Massiekur: OK, so ask about football, ah-bviously!

Oatmealluvr9: I know NOTHING bout football!

Massiekur: Ehmagawd, look it up. That's why we have Google, am I right? DUHHH! I G2G.

Oatmealluvr9: Okay, see you. Cross your fingers!

Massiekur: Don't count on it. One more thing, though.

Oatmealluvr9: What???

Massiekur: Change YOUR screen name? Oatmealluvr9? Come awn!

Oatmealluvr9: Okay, bye.

Massie rolled her eyes. She checked again, and finally Alicia responded!

Holagurrl: LOL. U R right.

Massiekur: Aren't I always?

Holagurrl: Point. OK, I forgive U! N E ways, it was just Layne! :-]

Massiekur: DUHH! Do you have dance tonight.

Holagurrl: Yeah, with DUH-LIVIA RYAN!

Massiekur: Tell her I said hi. LOL, JK!

Holagurrl: I wouldn't have N E way! Even if you were serious. Ehmagawd, she'd assume you two were now BFFs!

Massiekur: Yeah! KK, I prob. Should go!

Holagurrl: Okay. Laytah!  
Massiekur: Bye! :-]

Finally, Massie could breathe, now that she was good with Alicia. After she ate dinner, she suddenly, she remembered one more thing. The notes that Layne had given her! Ehmagawd! Massie ran to her hand-woven hamper and pulled out the jeans that she had worn to school today. She had changed before going online into a pair of red Juicy sweats. Massie dug through the pockets of her jeans, and, with a sigh of relief, grabbed the two notes. She opened one, and gasped.

Massie and Alicia-

Hi it is Chris. I really like you guys, but I didn't want you to know until now. There is a Westchester High and BOCD dance coming up soon, and I wanted to go with one of you. But I couldn't decide, so do you both want to go with me? There's no costumes or anything, it's just a formal dance. Please reply soon- to Layne--- or ME!

XOXO,

Chris Abeley

Ehmagawd! Massie gripped the paper with her French-manicured nails. What would she do? Chris liked both of them, she liked Chris, she liked Derrington, and Alicia liked Josh, and possibly Alicia liked Chris! Okay, this was a serious problem. Massie knew she had to give Alicia this note. They could figure it out together. How great would it be if Massie went to a HIGH-SCHOOL dance with a hot older guy? But how BAD would it be if Derrington didn't like her anymore? Massie sent Alicia one more IM and then turned off her computer for the night.

Massiekur: One more thing... Layne gave me notes after U left for U and me!!! Chris Abeley likes us... he's asking us to that high school party!!! OMG!!! Okay I have 2 go but c u tomorrow school.

Massie sighed and sent the IM, worrying of what she would do. She took a long, plant-essence multi-shower-head shower, and climbed into bed after inserting today's State of the Union.

**State of the Union**

**In****Out**

**Dates (plural)Date (singular) **

**LyingTelling the truth**

**LayneLayne**

Massie spend 10 minutes longer on the State of the Union than she normally did. She had no idea where to put Layne! Layne was 'in' because she proved that Chris liked Massie (Massie was trying to forget mainly about the 'and Alicia' part) but Layne was 'out' because by proving that Chris liked Massie (and Alicia) she had caused many (MANY) problems for the Pretty Committee. Massie sighed, pressed the 'light off' button on her white Room Remote, and fell asleep.

The next morning Massie woke up to see frost on her window. It was an oddly cold morning, so Massie dressed comfy-cute with a pleated denim miniskirt, cowl-neck black sweater, black tights, black flats, and a light pink scarf for a touch of color. It matched her pink Sephora eye shadow and her imported French hair clips.

As she went downstairs, lugging her Louis Vuitton tote bag that she used Tuesdays and Thursdays (a Coach tote bag was used Monday, Wednesday, and Friday) that was full of homework and textbooks, she smelled waffles, and to her surprise saw Claire sitting in the kitchen with Inez, as the old woman made waffles and sausage (the sausage was for William Block, Kendra and Massie never ate it). Claire was swinging her denim-clad legs (Gap light-wash jeans) and playing with the ruffled long sleeve blouse she was wearing.

"Hey, Mass!" Claire greeted her. Massie gave a half-smile in return as she grabbed her plate, full of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. Yum, Massie's favorite breakfast. Before Massie could reply to Claire in words, her cell phone rang.

_Umbrella, Ella, Ella, hey, hey, hey_

_Under my umbrella_

_Ella, Ella, hey, hey, hey, hey- hey, hey! _

Massie winced at her choice of ring tone. 'Umbrella' by Rihanna? Come awn that was so old! She'd have to update it after school. Claire, ah-bviously, had already eaten breakfast, so Massie and her hurried out to meet Isaac when Massie had finished and kissed Bean and her parent's good-bye.

"Hey, Leesh. What's up?" Massie asked when Alicia gracefully stepped into the spacious Range Rover.

"Josh and I texted for like, two hours last night!" Alicia gushed excitedly. Claire seemed genuinely excited for Alicia, while Massie seemed distant. She was actually texting Skye Hamilton, the eighth-grade alpha of last year!

Massie: Hey, Skye, it's Massie.

Skye: What's up?

Massie: What period do the guys have ESP?

Skye: U mean like Derrick and Cam and Josh? Those guys?

Massie: Ah-bviously!

Skye: Didn't U hear? They have it same period U do, I think!

Massie: What do U mean? Girls don't take ESP!

Skye: It's new this year, because now it's BOCD, and the guys still have 2 take it!

Massie: OMG, no way.

Skye: Yes way... I think. IDK for sure when the BOYS have it, but I know that U girls will have it, starting today!

Massie: OOOHHHHH NO!

Skye: Have fun: wink, wink. I G2G.

Massie: Whatevs. Bye.  
Skye: Bye! :]

"Bad news." Massie was saying as Dylan stepped into the car.

"What?" Dylan asked, grabbing Vitamin Water and sitting next to Massie. As Isaac starting the car, she stuffed her Zone diet lunch into her backpack.

"We have to take ESP!" Massie cried. Dylan paused, the Vitamin Water halfway done with its journey from Dylan's lap to her gloss-covered lips.

"Yes way," Massie frowned. "And it starts today!"


	8. ESP Class & Swimming!

**BOCD School- Café**

**Wednesday, September 8**

**12:31 pm**

Massie Block stared at her beautiful reflection in the mirrored walls of BOCD's Café. Derrington was trying to tell her about something that had happened during fifth period with Mrs. Finch, but Massie was barely listening. She was thinking about next period, when she would have ESP. The thought of sharing her 'feelings' with tons of LBRs bothered her a LOT! Miss Melissa Hite was going to be their ESP teacher. The girls had all gotten notes from Miss Hite sometime during the day today. Massie was ah-bviously glad that the whole PC except for Claire would be there with her (Claire had to take an evaluation for an advanced class during seventh period), but she still didn't want to be there at all! Come awn, even silent reading was better than ESP!

Suddenly, the bell rang, ending Massie's thoughts and Derrick's story. The girls said bye to their crushes/boyfriends, and sauntered away.

"Ehmagawd, now we have ESP!" Alicia pouted, her sparkling brown eyes darkening a little bit.

"Wait, what does ESP mean again?" Kristen asked, putting on clear lip-gloss.

"Emotional Sensitivity Powwow," Massie rolled her eyes. "Gawd, Kristen, you of all people should know. You're the brainiac of this school!" Kristen rolled her eyes at the last remark.

Alicia put up her index finger. "Point," she remarked.

Kristen rolled her blue eyes. "Whatevs," she muttered.

Dylan tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it, and a spray of potato chips she had just shoved in her glossy mouth flew out as the Pretty Committee walked towards ESP, minus Claire.

"Guh-ross!" Alicia squealed, jumping behind Massie to protect herself.

"You're such a pig, Dyl!" Massie rolled her eyes playfully.

Dylan giggled. _"Snort, snort! _Yes, I am a pig, and proud of it!" she said, flaunting her A-cups ever so slightly.

"Show-off!" Kristen sneezed, then she cackled. Massie snapped her fingers twice and everyone fell silent. They were at the door.

**BOCD School- Miss Hite's ESP classroom**

**Wednesday, September 8**

**12:57 pm**

"Come awn, pay attention," Massie commanded. "As of now, our secrets must be kept safe from the LBRs we are about to 'befriend'." Massie put air-quotes around 'befriend' to show that she would really NEVER be a friend with them. "Only say what you have to- no more than that," she warned.

"Okay, we're walking to the chorus of Womanizer, by Britney Spears. Clear?" Massie asked.

"Given!" Alicia sounded insulted that Massie even had to ask.

The four girls sauntered in with blank model runway stares Massie had forced them to practice at every Friday night sleepover during the summer, just to prepare.

"Massie! Hey, guys, it's the Pretty Committee!" Allie-Rose Singer shouted excitedly. Her bright green eyes sparkled, and she quickly picked a small piece of lint off of her tan cashmere tank top. "I can't believe we have ESP together!" Allie-Rose smiled brightly, revealing white never-needed-braces teeth.

Alicia smiled at her kindly when Allie-Rose handed them each a rose, courtesy of the Shakespeare Club. "I heart these!" Alicia cradled the rose, and then stuck it in her hair playfully.

She struck a pose worthy of Teen Vogue, and then said, "How do I look?"

Kristen let out a phlegm-filled cackle that brought over the attention of Miss Hite.

"Hello, girls, please take a seat. Class is starting," Miss Hite said. Her voice was soft, yet it demanded respect at the same time. Every girl sat immediately, fighting for seats around the Pretty Committee. They sat in the back, so they could text each other as they pleased without being noticed.

Miss Hite started handing out blue and orange composition notebooks, BOCD's school colors.

"These are your ESP journals. I will keep them safely locked away, and you won't need to share unless you wish to, or if it is completely necessary. This is a safe zone, where you can channel your anger, sadness, or other emotions safely and calmly," Miss Hite preached. Dylan rolled her eyes at the melodramatic ideas the teacher was explaining.

Massie drew her cell phone like a sword.

Massie: Ehmagawd, this will be endless!  
Alicia: Point.

Dylan: I need sugar! Claire needs 2 B here! :]

Kristen: HA! How long is this period?

Massie: 45 minutes. Ugh!

Dylan: Leesh, do you still have that lavender sweater you bought, but it was too big? I really want something lavender for school tomorrow, but I can't go shopping today!

Alicia: Given! But you're lucky. I was going 2 get rid of it.

Massie: A, didn't you buy that over the summer as an early fall shirt?

Alicia: Yeah.

Kristen: You better start wearing it, Dyl! It will be SO out of season soon!

Alicia: Point.

As Massie was typing another text, Miss Hite swooped in like a hawk.

"Ah, the annoyance of cell phones. I myself use one all the time, but there is no need to use them doing school. That is what talking at lunch and… dare I say study hall…" Miss Hite winked, "… is for. So at this time, please deposit your cell phones in this bucket I have creatively decorated, and then write a two-page composition about your fears in your notebooks. Just your fears, and nothing else at all. For those of you brave enough to share, we will do that after," Miss Hite continued speaking as she collected the many cell phones moping girls dropped in.

Massie rolled her eyes, making it clear that in a few days, this cell phone rule wouldn't be applied anymore. She would make sure that happened. Alicia smiled, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up when she saw Josh pass the doorway in the hallways. He stopped quickly to wink at Alicia, and Massie smiled at her BFFs happy face.

After the PC finished their entries (Kristen ah-bviously made them write so they wouldn't get in trouble), Miss Hite called on a few people to share. Luckily, with a few death glares from Massie and the rest of the PC, Miss Hite didn't choose any of them to read their journals.

The bell suddenly rang, and the LBRs jumped up excitedly, grabbed their phones, and chatted with each other as they slung their non-designer bags over their shoulders and speeded to their next classes.

"Ehmagawd, who has swimming right now?" Alicia asked.

"I do!" Massie, Dylan, and Kristen chorused.

"Yay!" Alicia squealed. She really didn't want to have any classes alone.

"I think Kuh-laire might have swimming now, too!" Massie twirled a lock of hair around her manicured fingers, not noticing the other girls' eye rolls.

The four girls slowed to Alicia's 'quick' pace, which was Massie's 'slow' walk, but didn't complain. Alicia would never go faster, no matter how hard they begged.

**BOCD School- Girls' Locker Room (& Pool)**

**Wednesday, September 8**

**1:38 pm**

Once in the girls' locker room, a crowd of girls clustered the Pretty Committee.

"Alicia, I love that bikini! It looks hot!" Myra Jenkins complimented. Alicia knew the girl was being nice, but didn't want anyone else to see her C-cup boobs, and she pulled her Juicy cover-up over her head carefully (she couldn't mess up her hair- she was swimming with BOYS) and slipped on her orange-wedged flip-flops. They matched her orange, pink, and white hearts bikini from the Juicy swimwear catalogue. The bikini was almost out of season, but Alicia luh-ved it, and therefore would wear it at least twice before it truly was out-of-date.

Massie strutted to her locker, hoping someone would notice her royal purple one-piece that showed off the few curves she had so far, but no one said a word. Except for Gina Banks, which didn't count when she said she would wear it, because if grades were given for fashion, Gina would ah-bviously get an F.

The girls all stood by the water nervously twirling their hair, or staring at the tiled pattern on the floor like it was a new, interesting specimen. The boys had already jumped into the water. Kemp Hurley was leading them in perverted remarks.

"Come on in girls! It's waaaarm in here," Kemp's high-fives to his friends sounded like gunshots to the PC.

"Huh, I guess Claire has another class," Massie sounded upset, and didn't notice Kristen's sigh of relief.

With a burst of confidence, Dylan quickly peeled off her tight Juicy cover-up that matched Alicia's, Massie's, and Kristen's, and revealed a pretty white tankini. She quickly did a graceful dive into the water, and surfaced to applause.

Alicia noticed Josh Hotz in the water, and was relieved to see that he wasn't saying perverted things like the other soccer boys were doing. Luckily for Massie, Derrick didn't have swimming. Cam had a class with Claire now too, so he was out of the picture. Josh, Kemp, Chris Plovert, Miles Burke, Danny Hillier, and a few boys Massie couldn't name.

"Get in the water now!" Miss Kinnock, the swimming teacher, snapped impatiently. "The water won't bite."

"Yeah, but maybe the boys will," Kristen muttered. Massie and Alicia snickered.

"Get in!" Dylan pleaded, hating that she was the only girl in the water. A few LBRs, trying to impress the PC, willingly jumped in, and little by little, all the girls got in.

"Oh, Pretty Committee…" Kemp sang. "Get in the WA-TER!" Chris laughed, but was silenced with a glare from Dylan.

Massie jutted out her hip and stuck her hand on it. Her mint-green cover-up swayed with the sudden movement. "Kemp, are you a calendar?" she asked coolly.

Kristen and Alicia knew what came next. Massie had made sure they were alpha-worthy at her Friday night sleepover a few weeks ago. Kristen was ready to make her move with a snap to get ready from Massie. She whipped off her lemon-yellow cover-up quickly, and then stood safely behind Massie.

"Uh, no. Why?" Kemp looked at his friends hoping they would provide back up to his LBR reply, but they stood silently, waiting for Massie's response. The girls in the water giggled in anticipation. Massie's 'sense of humor' was infamous.

"Because your days are numbered!" Massie shouted. Kristen ran and did a cannonball into the water as Massie spoke, splashing water all over Kemp.

Whoops and hoots from the boys filled the chlorine-smelling pool area, and girls cracked up. Massie smiled with a sense of pride. She was DEFINITELY an alpha. Without thinking about Alicia, Massie tore off her own cover-up and dived in towards Dylan and Kristen.

Alicia stood alone on the pool deck, ignoring the shouts to get in from Miss Kinnock. The room was swirling. If she took off her cover-up, every single boy would stare at her boobs. Kemp would probably say something, the pervert that he was, and she would have to deal with that! But she couldn't. Alicia knew that she was the hottest girl in the room, in BOCD- and she ALWAYS wanted attention. Everyone did. But she didn't want the attention spotlighting her boobs. _Josh _would be watching!

Alicia sent a pleading glance to Massie, who immediately jumped out of the pool. Kristen followed quickly. Dylan stayed- she didn't notice Alicia's scared face while she flirt-splashed Chris Plovert.

"Kemp, don't you have anything better to do than stare at Alicia's BOOBS?" Massie put her hands on her hips, shading Alicia from the boys. Alicia's heart swelled. Massie would help her.

Gunshot high-fives from the boys filled the air. Alicia looked around and saw that Miss Kinnock was in her office, which was why Massie had no problem saying 'boobs' in front of everyone.

While Massie stared down Kemp and his friends, she whispered to Kristen and Alicia what to do out of the side of her glossy mouth. Alicia and Kristen stepped up.

"Okay, Leesh, just get in the water!" Massie snapped, pretending to be annoyed. Alicia smiled. She knew this was all an act.

"I don't want to!" Alicia whined.

"Who cares?" Kristen pushed Alicia towards the pool.

"Ehmagawd, don't push me in the pool!" Alicia whimpered. Josh looked alarmed, not realizing it was all an act. Alicia stifled a giggle. She had to pretend to be horrified.

"Great idea, Leesh! Thanks!" Massie said. Alicia pretended to struggle against her BFFs for a minute, and then they pushed her into the pool. In her cover-up- _oops! _:]

Alicia surfaced to more whoops from Kemp and his friends, and she stripped off her billowing cover-up and tossed it near a bench. Massie and Kristen jumped in too, and they high-fived Alicia underwater.

Josh swam over quickly. "Are you okay? I can't believe they pushed you into the pool!" he asked, concerned.

Alicia couldn't believe he was so sweet. "Aw, thanks, but I'm fine," she winked. Josh smiled, and grabbed her hand. They bent underwater quickly and Josh kissed her on the cheek, and then resurfaced. Massie winked. She had seen it all! Alicia blushed, and then made her way over with Josh and her friends to the side of the pool where Miss Kinnock was tapping her toe impatiently.

"Look, boys and girls, we've wasted twenty minutes of our hour on GETTING INTO THE POOL! You need to get in quickly next time." Miss Kinnock glared. "Okay, do a 200-meter freestyle swim, then 200-meter backstroke, then 200-meter breaststroke, and finally 200-meter butterfly swimming. When you're ALL done, holler, and I'll assign more." With that, Miss Kinnock headed back into her office.

"Hey, Alicia, do you want to swim with me?" Kemp winked, and pushed between Josh and Alicia. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You look hot in that bikini!" Kemp winked again.

"Ew!" Alicia shouted. Josh punched Kemp's arm, annoyed.

The Pretty Committee picked their lane, and asked Josh and Chris to join them. Kemp snuck into their lane too, because there wasn't enough room in the other lanes for him, and the PC lane had the least amount of people. And, it had Alicia.

Kemp sidled up to Alicia as he swam, and even tried to kiss her a few times, but Josh continually pushed him away.

Massie sighed. If only Derrick was here, too. And if only boys wanted her as much as they wanted Alicia.


	9. A Hawt New Admirer?

**BOCD School- Mr. Casey's Science Room**

**Thursday, September 9**

**10:14 am**

Massie Block gripped her glittery silver YSL ruffle purse, new from this year's line.

"Ehmagawd!" she suddenly exclaimed. Claire, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen stopped immediately and turned to face her, ignoring the hordes of kids around them in the crowded hallways.

"What is it, Mass?" Kristen asked, concerned.

"We were so busy preparing for the first two days of school that we completely forgot about the _bomb shelter!" _Massie whispered the last two (but most important) words.

Alicia stomped a Marc Jacobs wedged heel boot on the tiled floor. "Ehmagawd, you're right!" she gasped.

"I could have used the _bomb shelter_ yesterday when my shirt got stained because Alicia punched me!" Dylan pouted. She whispered the two words too. "Instead, I had to wear Kristen's Juicy jacket all day! It was way too small- I looked like an LBR!"

"Point!" Alicia cracked up.

Claire giggled, then went back to picking her cuticles. They were bloody and Massie had told Claire to stop, but she couldn't.

Massie suddenly noticed Claire. "Kuh-laire! How many times do I have to tell you not to pick your cuticles? It's terrible for them!" Massie exclaimed.

"Sorry," Claire apologized sincerely. Now she could force herself to stop- it was that or face Massie's annoyance. Claire would pick choice 'A' anytime!

"We're here in science!" Massie sang sarcastically.

"Science is great!" Kristen defended her favorite class. She was always surprised that her friends didn't share her enthusiasm for school. Of course, part of it came from the fact that she was on scholarship at BOCD, but she had always liked learning.

"Yeah, if you're a 'Grade A' nerd!" Dylan chortled.

"Come awn, shut up already!" Kristen exclaimed.

Massie giggled. In they walked to Mr. Casey's science classroom. He welcomed them and then organized the class into assigned seats, even though they had had two days of free seating already. Alicia was next to Josh and Emily Carroll in the front row, In the third row Massie was next to a new transfer student named Hart Underwood and Cam Fisher, on Cam's other side was Claire, on Claire's other side was Dylan, Chris Plovert sat next to Dylan, and in the last row (5th row) was Kristen and Derrington. Massie was jealous a little bit of Kristen, but she started checking out the new guy named Hart. He was cute, with wavy blond curls, bright green eyes, freckles, great style with Abercrombie and Hollister tees, and braces.

"Ehmagawd, is that a Hollister tee?" Massie asked Hart, trying to appear interested.

"Um, yeah. Why?" Hart scrutinized Massie as if she were a new specimen.

"I heart Hollister!" Massie smiled and cocked her head to the side. She thought she looked way better from an angle, and she was glad Hart sat on her left, because she thought that was her better side too. Massie felt a teensy bit bad for stealing Alicia's way of saying she liked things, but if it made Hart like her, who cared?

"You do?" Hart asked, obviously not believing her. He stared at her tight Stella McCartney tee, half-covered by a matching navy Juicy sweat jacket, skinny Paige jeans, and knee high Marc by Marc Jacobs boots that her jeans were tucked into.

Massie blushed, knowing Hart wouldn't believe her. "Um, do I look like I do?" she asked, throwing the defensive side into Hart's court. She hated having to defend herself, and loved watching other people defend themselves!

"No," Hart grinned, sending a few small bolts of electricity running up and down her arms. She had goose bumps! Wait. Didn't she like Derrington?

"Ah-bviously!" Massie rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Massie whirled around, abruptly ending her Hart conversation, and saw Kristen flirting with Derrington. He tossed his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes and gave Kristen one of his award-winning smiles. Ooh, Massie would ah-bviously be killing Kristen later.

Hart and Massie ended up talking all through class, even though Massie had promised her PC that they would go to the bomb shelter. She ignored their meaningful glances and continued pretending to be grossed out by Mr. Casey's dead animals to make Hart smile. Anything to see his smile!

"Hey, what's your cell number?" Hart asked, so quickly that Massie didn't understand what he was saying.

"Um, here, I'll write it down for you," Massie answered. She saw Derrington coming, and scribbled it down in a piece of paper in her Mead notebook. She ripped it out, tossed it to Hart, and said, "Call me when you can!" Massie smiled flirtatiously, and then turned to her girls.

"Ehmagawd, I can nawt believe we have assigned seats!" Massie pretended to complain. Actually, she loved them!

"Why didn't we go to the bomb shelter?" Dylan accused, ignoring Massie's comment.

"Um, because I toe-dally forgot!" Massie lied, avoiding Claire's eyes. Claire could always tell when the alpha was lying if she saw Massie's eyes. It was like a telepathic sense!

Dylan put a hand on her slim hip. "Yeah, right. After you were totally excited to do it during science?"

"She's right, Mass! Why didn't we go?" Kristen asked.

"Ehmagawd, could you nawt tell that Mr. Casey would totally notice if we left? What excuse could we HAVE?" Massie rolled her eyes, as if this should have been ah-bvious.

"Bad sushi," everyone replied, using the excuse MASSIE herself had made up in seventh grade. They had used it to get out of doing numerous things.

"Oh, come awn, that's so old!" Massie tossed her brown hair.

"Whatevs," Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Can we go next period?" Claire begged. "It's study hall!" she tempted the alpha.

Massie pretended to ponder that idea, when she ah-bviously was going to have the PC go. She HAD to see it! "OK, whatevs."

Claire slapped a high-five with Dylan. "Yes!" she cried, punching her free fist in the air.

"Ehmagawd, if there is nail polish, you are using it!" Alicia wrinkled her ski slope nose. "Your nails look terrible!"

"Thanks," Claire rolled her eyes.

"Sorry…" Alicia whined.

**BOCD School- Mrs. Stetson's Study Hall class**

**Thursday, September 9**

**11:07 am**

Massie: Okay, PC- Use our excuse.

Kristen: What excuse?

Alicia: Point!

Massie: Bad sushi?

Dylan: I thought you said that was 'old'.

Claire: Yeah!

Massie: Ehmagawd, just use it! Dylan & Claire, 'use the bathroom'. Kristen, go to the water fountain. And Leesh and I will have eaten bad sushi. Got it?

Alicia: Given!

Dylan: I'll go 1st. come awn; wish me luck! :]

Claire: Luck.

Dylan: Ha-ha!

Kristen: Ehmagawd, just go awn already!

Massie: Bye!

Massie slipped her phone back into her Louis Vuitton cell case that was clipped to her jeans. She lifted her head and met Dylan's gaze, and the girl stood up quickly. As she stood in front of Mrs. Stetson, she crossed one leg over the other and bounced up and down, to seem like it was an emergency. Massie heard a small laugh and whirled around- HART! Hart Underwood was in her study hall? Who knew?

"Are you all trying to cut class?" he whispered jokingly.

"Actually, yes. Cross your fingers!" Massie winked. Hart held up his now-crossed fingers and smiled back. A surge of energy blasted through Massie's nervous system and she whirled back around. Dylan left the room right then, with a small wave in Massie's general direction. Massie could feel Kristen and Claire watching her, and then Kristen got up.

"Can I get a drink?" she asked loudly. Mrs. Stetson nodded and she hurried out of the room. Thirty seconds later, Massie nodded her head again, and Claire started to cough.

She coughed again. Then she coughed again. Claire kept coughing, and Massie kept choking back laughter.

"Miss Lyons, honey, do you need a drink?" Mrs. Stetson asked.

Claire nodded, winking at Massie behind the teacher's back. "Yes, that- _cough_- would be- _cough_- great!" A round of giggles filled the room. Everyone but the teacher could tell it was an act. Claire blushed.

"Alright, but come right back!" Mrs. Stetson warned.

Claire's face blanched. Massie hoped with all her might that the Florida girl would think of something. She did. "Well, I'm- _cough_- actually, uh, sick. I think I need to see- _cough_- the nurse," Claire made up a pathetic excuse.

Mrs. Stetson clucked her tongue. "Take your stuff with you, then. You might not come back," she decided finally. Claire turned to Massie with triumph in her blue eyes, and Massie mouthed something to her. _Get Kristen and Dylan's stuff! THEIR STUFF! Get Kristen and Dylan's STUFF! _She mouthed furiously. Claire finally understood. The rest of the class had been watching Massie and Claire, and laughed when Claire grabbed Kristen's Roxy tote and Dylan's Louis Vuitton clutch.

Mrs. Stetson glanced at Claire. "Um, honey, what are you…" she trailed off.

"Uh, this- this is- _cough_- my stuff- _sniffle_- too," Claire tried. Mrs. Stetson nodded slowly.

"Well, alright then. Feel better," she gave Claire a small smile.

Claire bounded out of the room. A minute later, Massie and Alicia stood up together. They grabbed their flat, tanned stomachs, and Massie held her breath to make her face red.

"Ugh…" Alicia fake-moaned.

"Oh, dear, what is it now?"

"Bad sushi," Massie and Alicia said together. The class filled with quiet laughter.

"Bad sushi? You haven't even had lunch yet!" Mrs. Stetson glared.

"Um, yes, but we had… breakfast sushi, at uh, Sushi Rumba! It's new… way out of Westchester… we went together?" Alicia answered. She said it like a question.

Mrs. Stetson raised her eyebrows. "Sushi Rumba? Well, go on and see the nurse, but come back right away if you feel better," she warned. Massie nodded as slowly and pathetically as she could.

"Okay," she croaked, and a few girls cracked up. Massie thought she even saw Hart wink at her.

As Massie and Alicia headed out the door, they heard Mrs. Stetson muttering. "Breakfast sushi? What on earth is breakfast sushi?"

They walked quickly out the door, holding their stomachs this time with quiet laughter.


	10. ALICIA'S hawt admirer!

**Massie Block's I-Pad**

**Friday, September 10**

**6:42 am**

Massie Block checked her digital clock- 6:42 am. Three minutes until her friends arrived for their Friday night sleepover. She had to hurry. She quickly turned on her white Macintosh G5 computer, and clicked CHAT. She had to IM Chris- but nawt call him, because that totally said pathetic! Derrington was online, too, but Massie ignored his funny Shortzforlife screen name. She had thought it was hilarious, and she still did, but she was starting to crush on Hart too. So she couldn't start sending IM messages to him again until she was completely sure whom she liked.

Massie needed to IM Chris Abeley to tell him that she and Alicia would nawt be accompanying him to the dance. Massie had two hawt guys crushing on her (well, hopefully TWO), and Chris was nawt an option at the moment. He was definitely hawt though, which was why she had never actually given the note to Alicia, and luckily her BFF hadn't asked. If Alicia went out with Chris- or at least to the dance- she could have more status than MASSIE for going out with a high-school guy! And that could nawt happen either. Massie figured it wasn't too big of a deal, though, because Alicia liked Josh anyway. And she didn't need any more guys crushing on her- Josh, Kemp (now, he had admitted that he didn't like Kristen anymore- he liked Alicia), and pretty much the whole male population of BOCD was crushing on her!

Massie realized that she had daydreamed off into another world, and quickly landed back on Earth.

Massiekur: Hey, Chris. It's Massie.

Chrisabeley5: Hey, Massie! What's up?  
Massiekur: I wanted 2 tell U our reply to UR invite 2 the dance.

Chrisabeley5: What???  
Massiekur: You know, the dance?? That you asked Alicia and me to?

Chrisabeley5: Wait, who said I asked you to the dance? I asked a girl named Skye Hamilton- she's really hot! I can't believe I didn't like her last year!

Massie's heart dropped. What? She asked herself as she read his IM. WHY did Layne say he did? HOW did Layne get Chris to write that note?

Massiekur: Layne gave Alicia and me notes from U saying U wanted 2 take us 2 the dance!

Chrisabeley5: Wow... I'm really sorry, Massie, but I'm taking Skye's friend Bella now. (Skye said no to me- she's going with this guy named Dave)

Massiekur: Um... okay?  
Chrisabeley5: I'll kill Layne 4 U, okay?

Massiekur: Whatevs.

Chrisabeley5: Look, I G2G. I am really sorry bout the mix-up, and I will totally kill Layne, okay? But I have 2 go. See you L8R!

Massiekur: Bye.

Massie sat in silence, staring at her computer screen. She sent an IM message to Layne quickly, but she wasn't online. Massie would kill her later- hopefully Chris wouldn't yet. :]

A knock on the door interrupted Massie's thoughts.

"Mass? Are you in there? It's Kris!" Kristen called, banging on the door.

"Uh, one second!" Massie shouted, caught off guard. She deleted the messages and logged off of her screen name. She turned off her computer, fluffed her duvet, grabbed her puppy Bean, fixed her hair, and finally opened the door to see Kristen's pretty face.

Ten minutes later, the five PC members sat in Massie's room, eating the individual snacks Inez had prepared for each of them. Massie and Alicia had fat-free strawberry fro-yo; Claire had a large box of Twizzlers, Dylan had the ultimate combo of Junior Mints and caramel popcorn, and Kristen absentmindedly dug into a bowl of Cape Cod 40% Less Fat Potato Chips.

Alicia was trying to get Massie into the conversation, but Massie was zoned out, thinking about Chris Abeley, Layne, Derrington, and Hart. Hart… who had called her yesterday… who she had talked to for almost two hours… Derrington… shaggy blond hair, a happy-go-lucky personality… star goalie and boy alpha… that had almost never let Massie down… Layne… who had lied to Massie about Chris… Chris… who Massie had been deceived by… there was so much to think about.

"Hey, how about we call Derrington?" Alicia teased, once again trying to get Massie interested in their conversation.

Her words cut in between thoughts of Chris, Derrington, Hart, and Layne, and Massie sat up quickly. "NO!" she shouted. Alicia looked surprised. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Uh, he's at… out to dinner with his family," Massie lied.

Alicia was hurt, but Massie was too sleepy to apologize. "I was just kidding, Mass…" she trailed off. "And, fine, we don't have to call," she added, sensing the tension in Massie's words.

Dylan and Kristen looked at Massie with concern, and Claire was too busy reading one of an older copies of Teen Vogue to notice the change in atmosphere of the room.

"I'm tired," Massie announced a few hours later. They had lounged around in the spa for a while, and then came back and relaxed, giving each other pedicures. "I'm going to go to bed."

"It's a Friday night!" Dylan protested.

"Yeah, and I saved up my carbs for an ice-cream fest you promised me!" Kristen added.

"It's only nine-thirty!" Alicia exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked.

Massie shook her head, trying to clear her muddled brain. "I said I'm tired," she snapped. "Can I nawt get some peace? Let's go to sleep… we can hang out all day tomorrow…" Massie yawned, climbing into her sleeping bag. The other girls followed, and looked at their alpha with concern. But Massie didn't bother with them- she quickly fell asleep. Claire turned off the lights, and fell asleep too.

**Massie Block's I-Pad**

**Saturday, September 11**

**6:46 am**

"Ugh…" Massie yawned and groaned. She figured it was way late. But when she looked at her clock, it said 6:46 am! What? Massie did nawt wake up that early- ever! But that was probably because she did nawt go to sleep that early- ever- either!

Yesterday night's events came flooding back to her, and Massie saw Alicia's gorgeous frame lying under her sleeping bag- she remembered Chris- and Layne!  
Massie went online- she hadn't spoken to Layne yet. Of course, Layne was online at 6 in the morning, but not at 9 at night. Massie figured that made sense- Layne had always been an odd person! :]

Massiekur: Layne?

Oatmealluvr5: Hi Massie. What's up?  
Massiekur: My fist above your head.

Oatmealluvr5: What??????????

Massiekur: Y DID U TELL ME THAT CHRIS LIKED ME?

Oatmealluvr5: And Alicia, too.

Massiekur: WHO CARES BOUT ALICIA? Y did U tell me that Chris like Alicia and me? IT WAS A LIE!

Oatmealluvr5: I know. And it's because I wanted you to help me get Ricky Hoffman to like me, and I figured making that up would motivate you. Did it work?  
Massiekur: Ehmagawd, you will ALWAYS be an LBR! I can't believe you!

Massiekur has logged off of this chat room.

Massie was angry and humiliated. She almost wished that she had told Alicia, just so that she wouldn't be the only one humiliated! At least her friends didn't- wouldn't- know. Suddenly, she got one more IM.

Soccerguy11: Hey Massie!  
Massiekur: Who is this?

Soccerguy11: its Hart Underwood- remember me?

Massiekur: Ehmagawd, what's up?

Soccerguy11: I have a question 4 U.

Ehmagawd! Massie just knew Hart was asking her out! _What would she say????? _Massie fanned her flaming cheeks.

Massiekur: What is it?

Soccerguy11: Um, you know Alicia Rivera right?

Massiekur: She's my BFF.

Massie's heart dropped. She knew what Hart was about to ask. And she knew she might just cry about it.

Soccerguy11: Do you think she'd go out with me? I think she is way hot!

Massiekur: Um, I don't know. I think she likes Josh, right?

Soccerguy11: I know they liked each other... but can you ask her if she likes me? Even a little?

Massiekur: Maybe.

Soccerguy11: Thanks. Please do! G2G- see you at school!

Massiekur: K, bye.

Massie felt the prickle of tears behind her beautiful amber eyes, and closed her eyes to try to stop them.

She heard someone stir behind her, and saw Kristen and Alicia rubbing their eyes. Alicia, even at 6 in the morning, looked beautiful. Massie wanted to go cry, but she had to stay strong. She was alpha, and alphas never let people see them cry. Unless it was for show, of course.

"Who are you sending an IM to at six o'clock in the morning?" Kristen moaned. Alicia stood up in her short shorts and matching baby doll top.

"Point!" the Spanish beauty raised a finger. She moved over to Massie's desk.

"Is it Derrington?" Kristen winked.

"Who's 'Soccerguy11'?" Alicia asked, turning her big brown eyes to Massie.

Massie tried to delete the conversation, but Alicia put her hand on Massie's to stop her.

"Wait… I see my name!" Alicia widened her eyes. Massie tried again to delete the IM, but with a quick motion Alicia bumped her small, perky butt against Massie's and moved into the seat, taking control of the mouse.

"Ehmagawd, Hart Underwood likes me? He's cute!" Alicia squealed. Massie put her head in her hands. "Ehmagawd, Massie, sorry I took your seat if that's what you are acting upset about!" Alicia apologized.

Kristen's squeals for Alicia woke Dylan and Claire up, and Alicia told the news to them.

"Whoa, Hart? He's way cute!" Claire grinned at her friend.

"Totally!" Dylan added.

_Another guy stolen from me by hawt Alicia Rivera, _Massie thought to herself. Without another word, she stood up, stretched, and then dashed to the bathroom to cry.


	11. A trip to the Woods?

**BOCD School- Café **

**Monday, September 14**

**12:23 pm**

Massie Block quietly played with the gold charms on her infamous charm bracelet. She was in the Café, and Principal Burns was talking to the whole BOCD School. They had expanded the Café greatly in order to let everyone have lunch at the same time.

"Mass? Why is Alicia getting up?" Kristen pinched Massie's thigh.

"Ehmagawd, I don't know!" Massie whispered back, looking up quickly.

"And now Miss Alicia Rivera, your fabulous newscaster, will tell you about a special field trip planned for the eighth graders," Principal Burns clapped her hands in glee, and the whole Café snickered.

"Awww, awww!" a heckler shouted. Principal Burns' bird-like features always got someone crowing like a bird to bother her.

She ignored it. "Here's Alicia Rivera!" she called.

"You're hot!" someone shouted, and a lot of whoops and hollers filled the Café after that. Alicia strutted up to the podium and blew an air kiss to her admirer, then another to Josh. Massie realized with horror that Hart sat right behind Josh, and he might have thought that Alicia was blowing an air kiss to HIM! This was nawt happening!

In Massie's mind, the room seemed to be spinning. In anxiety, Massie grabbed Dylan's arm, which also stopped the girl from eating ah-nother handful of Lays. (That's a good thing!)

"Massie, what's wrong?" Dylan asked, concerned.

The alpha shook her head quickly, and then, realizing her mistake, quickly finger-combed her perfect side-bangs. Shaking her head was nawt a good idea.

"Hello BOCD, I'm Alicia Rivera reporting the ah-mazing eighth-grade field trip coming up!" Alicia tossed her shampoo-commercial-worthy hair and smiled brightly.

"Yeahhh!" a boy hollered.

"Okay, we're going on a three-day trip to the woods. Trust me, that doesn't sound like fun to me either… ah-bviously… but we're staying in a fancy outdoor lodge that everyone will totally luh-ve! And… in the fancy ballroom in that ah-mazing lodge, will be a dance on our last day! It will be a nice dance, so you'll need suits, boys, or at least polo shirts! RL… luh-ve you!" Alicia winked, and the students laughed. "No sneakers allowed… and girls, you will need dresses or skirts- but I prefer dresses- anyway, the trip is on Wednesday, so now my ah-mazing helper Jenny will start passing out permission slips. You have to get them signed tonight and hand them in tomorrow if you want to go. Mr. Casey and Miss Dooley will be our chaperones, and we'll be taking three large buses. Figure out seating arrangements if you want to sit with your friends too…" Alicia held a bright pink index card in her hand, but never looked at it once. She was toe-dally a natural! "Please also pick up a paper telling what you need to bring! Boys and girls have different papers, because we won't ALL be doing the same things." Alicia straightened up as high as she could with her already-perfect jazz posture, and winked to the crowd. "This has been Alicia Rivera, and I heart you!"

As Alicia walked off the stage, Kemp Hurley shouted, "I heart you too, Alicia!"

The room filled with laughs, but Alicia ignored them. She moved back to her friends.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Massie hissed.

"They gave me the word to do it this morning! I'm toe-dally sorry! But doesn't that sound ah-mazing?" Alicia clapped her hands. Dylan and Claire bounced in their seats too.

Only Massie and Kristen stayed down. Massie stayed down because she didn't want to seem like an over-excited LBR, and Kristen stayed down because she knew she'd neh-VER be able to afford the trip!

"That's SO not exciting," Kristen pouted. She crossed her pale arms over her Lacoste polo.

"It's free!" Alicia squealed suddenly.

Kristen's face lit up. "Are you serious?" she gasped.

"YES!"

"AH!" Kristen started bouncing too.

"Stop it. You look like LBRs!" Massie snapped. Everyone stopped but Claire, who was too busy flirt-smiling with Cam.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie hissed. "Stop now!"

Claire stopped. "Sorry, Massie!" she apologized. Massie forgave her with her amber eyes.

**Massie Block's I-Pad**

**Tuesday, September 15**

**3:20 pm **

"Ehmagawd, finally we're home!" Claire collapsed on Massie's duvet.

"Kuh-laire, WRINKLES!" Massie shrieked.

"Oops!" Claire had forgotten Massie's big rule: don't sit on the duvet! Claire quickly smoothed out the Calvin Klein purple satin duvet, and the sheets too. She fluffed the pillows for good measure.

"We totally need to go shopping!" Dylan complained.

"Given!" Alicia agreed.

"Of course we're going shopping!" Massie smiled.

"What?" Claire asked.

"We are leaving for the field trip tomorrow and we can nawt be seen in old clothes. We will be fashion don'ts! That can never happen!" Massie paced her room while she spoke. "We are going to organize what we need to buy for our trip, and what we need to buy for the bomb shelter. Then we will buy it. If we don't have time to shop for the bomb shelter, we'll do that after our trip is done with. Understood?" Massie stopped on her Miu-Miu wedges and faced her army.

"Given!" they agreed.

Thursday's trip to the bomb shelter had been a horrible trip. Massie couldn't even think about the room without wanting to dry-heave. The DSL Daters and Skye Hamilton had taken EVERYTHING out of the secret room! It was bare, with a Poland Spring water machine, a dusty rug, and a wooden bench. Nawt an option for BOCD's alpha girls.

Massie grabbed her favorite purple notebook that sat on her white desk, a fuzzy orange pen, and sat on the floor. The PC members crowded around her too.

Massie flipped open to a clean sheet of paper.

Packing List for School Trip- Lake Placid!!!

**Bed:** No PANTS! Only little shorts with camisoles!!! What if we saw the soccer boys??? Wear Clara's Boutique (Cute little street shop- j'adore it!) or Juicy sleepwear. For K and C- you can wear A&F because it's cheaper.

**Shoes: **No heels- we'll get stuck! Puma sneakers are allowed- nothing else!!! Marc Jacobs's flats, Jimmy Choo sandals for nighttime, and small wedges are okay. Keds are okay for you-know-who. Prada flip-flops for swimming will be perfect and clogs will look cute too for anytime.

**Athletic Wear: **Juicy sweats, Paint Splatter sweats, or black-tie sweats are ah-dorable- perfect! Wear earthy tone sweats- no red, orange, white, or pink! Only I can wear purple!

**Dance: **Dresses from Neiman's and heels will work too! Make your dresses and heels are bright colors- nothing drab for a dance!!!

**Daytime Clothing: **Skinny jeans- no flare!!! Cashmere sweaters in bright colors, Calvin Klein, IZOD sweaters, V-neck sweaters, tank tops, and miniskirts are great options.

**Nighttime Clothing: **Cargo pants; satin and velvet will be great for nighttime, wide-neck slouchy shirts, Juicy tees, argyle sweaters, blazers, and either SUPER-skinny jeans or wide-leg jeans if you're going to be casual.

**Handbags/Purses: Daytime: **Messenger bags and small purses from Juicy and Marc Jacobs. **Nighttime: **YSL purses, Prada, and Louis Vuitton.

**Jewelry: **Charm bracelets (Just for me!), long beaded necklaces, chokers, and loose bracelets are options. Alicia is the only person who can wear rings (Given!). In the daytime only wear stud earrings. At night you can wear dangle earrings.

BE CASUAL ON THE BUS- WEAR BLACK-TIE OR PAINT SPLATTER SWEATS- JUICY IS WHAT WE CHANGE INTO WHEN WE GET THERE UNLESS WE'RE MEETING THE BOYS!

Each girl made a copy of the list on a new sheet of paper and stuffed them into their designer bags.

"We'll sit in the very back, okay?" Massie commanded.

"Given! All the other seats are totally LBR seats!" Alicia rolled her beautiful brown eyes.

Massie grinned. "Isaac will take you home. I have to stay and get some stuff done. I'll see you girls tomorrow!" Massie winked, and waved good-bye as her best friends filed out of her room.

"Can I stay?" Claire asked, knowing she didn't need 'a ride' home.

"Kuh-laire, I said I have to get some stuff done! You can nawt stay right now!" Massie sounded like it should have been ah-bvious.

"'Kay. See you tomorrow," Claire gave a short wave and left, biting her thumbnail.

"Kuh-laire, don't bite your nails!" Massie called after the Florida girl.

Claire popped her head back in and grinned. "Got it!" she laughed. "Can I borrow some nail polish to use after I file my nails?" she asked, coming into the room.

"What about the Massie Pink polish I gave you a few weeks ago?" Massie questioned. She raised a perfectly-plucked eyebrow.

"I kind of spilled it on my sheep-print pajamas," Claire said sheepishly. Her face turned red.

Massie started laughing. "Here," she said as she tossed Claire another bottle. "I have a ton of Massie Pink bottles; I can spare another one for a good cause," she winked.

Claire giggled too. "Thanks, Mass! See you tomorrow!" She started to leave.

"Wait. Did you have to throw out those pajamas?" Massie asked excitedly.

"Um. Yes." Claire was ah-bviously wondering why Massie was asking.

"Yeah!" Massie punched a fist in the air, and watched Claire's confused face. "Kuh-laire, those pajamas were hideous, and you had them even before you moved from Ew-lando! I was almost ready to throw them out for you!" Massie explained.

Claire started laughing. "Bye, Massie!" she giggled as she left.


	12. The beginning of the Field Trip

**BOCD School- Front Parking Lot**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**5:57 am**

"Ugh, tell me ah-gain why I am awake so early?" Massie Block moaned to Claire. They were standing on the gray sidewalk in front of BOCD's front parking lot.

"Field trip… with Derrick!" Claire winked at her friend, and Massie giggled.

"Too true," she sighed in excitement.

"Heyy!" Alicia called, bouncing up to her two friends, doing what she called her fast walk. To normal people, her pace would be called 'too slow for words'!

"Hey, Leesh," Massie smiled brightly.

"Hi Alicia! What's up?" Claire said in a bubbly, excited voice.

"Ehmagawd, how are you so awake right now, Kuh-laire? Did you take non-drowsy pills?" Alicia yawned.

Claire giggled again. "I'm toe-dally a morning person! I take it that you're not?"

"Opposite of no!" Alicia snapped. She sighed. "Sorry, I'm just so tired." Alicia tightened her tan cashmere Hermes scarf around her tanned neck, and pulled her yellow Northface fleece tighter around her super-slim body.

"I like your Northface," Massie said to Alicia. "It's a good color for you- it pops against your skin."

"Thanks," Alicia beamed. "I heart that green T-shirt dress! Is it from Splendid?"

"Totally!" Massie smiled back. Alicia always knew where the latest clothes were from- she knew more than Massie. That was a mah-jor compliment!

"Hi…" Dylan drawled as she sulked up to her three best buds.

"Hey, Dyl. Tired?"

"Ehmagawd, yes! And I probably look terrible too, even with my Bobbi Brown smoky treatment. Mommy asked a Bobbi Brown makeup artist to come this morning so I wouldn't look tired. And of course Chris Plovert is here and will see me looking toe-dally awful!" Dylan complained.

Massie looked at her friend's face. Dylan's emerald green eyes popped against her pale skin and stood out, making them look even more piercing and focused than usual. "No, Dyl, you look great!" Massie assured her.

Dylan smiled. "Thanks," she said. "Hey, here's Kristen! I'm SO glad she's coming!"

"I'm glad I'm coming too!" Kristen grinned, showing off her laser-whitened teeth. She had overheard Dylan's sentence.

"And guess what? Ethan Weiss asked me to sit with him on the bus!" Kristen air-clapped and then fanned her face. "I totally said yes!"

"I'm sitting with Cam!" Claire broadcasted. As she spoke, her blue eyes began to sparkle. It was ah-bvious she was excited!

"I'm sitting with Josh!" Alicia added proudly.

"Dylan, do you want to sit with me?" Massie asked. She did nawt want to sit with Derrick- what if he made a move or something?

"Uh, see… I'm sitting with Chris. He asked me last night on IM. I was just about to tell you!" Dylan confessed.

"Okay…" Massie trailed off. Would she have to sit with… him?

"Aren't you sitting with Derrick?" Alicia raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Um, yeah, I hope so!" Massie lied. "He wasn't online last night!"

"Go ask him! It looks like he's coming over here right now anyways!" Claire encouraged. Massie shot a death glare at her, and Claire looked away.

"Block, all my guys are sitting with your friends! Are you going to ask me to sit with you or what?" Derrington winked. He whirled around and wiggled his butt. His friends cracked up, but Massie didn't.

"Derrick, are you Will Ferrell?" she asked, grinning.

"What? No!"

"Then don't try to make me laugh!" Massie grinned. The PC slapped high fives.

"Do you want to sit with me?" Derrington asked.

Massie grinned. "Ah-bviously!" she said.

Mr. Casey and Miss Dooley started loading luggage under the Brown Coaches, which were special-edition and had real leather seats and a flat screen TV in front of each seat so everyone could watch what they wanted to!

The Pretty Committee watched in distaste as the two teachers threw luggage carelessly into the bottom compartments of the buses. When it came to their Louis Vuitton and Ralph Lauren luggage cases, they gently placed them in stacks together under the buses so they would keep their luggage together.

They kept their over-sized Prada, Coach, and RL purses with them, because it carried what they wanted on the long bus ride.

"We'll do five-way texting sometime during the trip, okay?" Massie said.

The PC nodded, their deep-conditioned hair swaying from the sudden movement.

"Alright, get on the bus!" Mr. Casey put his hands around his mouth and shouted at the mob of kids.

Cheers filled the air, and girls and guys started loading on the three buses.

_Yes!_ Massie thought. _This will be an ah-MAZING field trip! _

**A/N: Short chapter, but I like the ending for the chapter, and I don't have anything for the bus ride, so I'm starting the next chapter with them about 10 minutes from reaching the lodge. Okay, review your thoughts: Do you like Clam, Jolicia, Dovert (Dylan & Plovert), Massington, or Krethan. (Kristen and Ethan) R&R PLEASE! Also, do you like Mart or Halicia? (Massie and Hart or Alicia and Hart?) **


	13. The Lodge

**Brown Coach #2**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**9:07 am**

Massie Block whipped out her Motorola cell phone and sent a text to her friends. There had been an awkward silence with Derrick, because they had already talked about almost everything, and she hated awkward silences!

Massie: How is it 4 U all?

Dylan: Chris is asleep. :[

Alicia: LOL! Guess what? I fell asleep for a little while- on Josh's shoulder!

Claire: OMG, that's really cool.

Kristen: Ethan and I were just talking. Claire, what about you and Cam?

Claire: Talking. We ate gummy worms. And we were talking. Did I mention we were talking? LOL.

Massie: Ten minutes until we get to the lodge.

Alicia: Ehmagawd! Wait, Massie, how were you with Derrington?

Massie: We talked & listened 2 my I-Pod!

Kristen: Fun... wait... are we rooming 2GETHER?

Massie: Ehmagawd, I neh-ver talked to Janice Woodson- the manager who Miss Dooley said 2 call if we wanted 2 room 2GETHER!!!!!

Kristen: This is nawt happening... what if we have to room with an LBR?

Alicia: What if we're not near the soccer guys? :]

Massie: I'll talk 2 her when we get there.

Dylan: Bribe her! I have some cash... I think!

Alicia: Me 2!

Kristen: Um... I have $10 4 free spending?

Claire: That's all I have 2....

Massie: Ah-bviously I have money!!! U all underestimate Massie Block. LOL. :]

Kristen: SRRY.

Dylan: Hey, we R here! G2G- I'm going 2 wake up Chris.

Alicia: Wait, Massie?  
Massie: Yeah?

Alicia: What's that new kid's name again. Heath? Or Henry? Because he was staring at me the whole time! It was kind of creepy. :]

Massie: Hart. Bye.

Alicia: Um... k?

Ugh. Of course Hart had taken the seat across from Alicia. He was sitting with Layne Abeley, but, like Alicia said, he had been staring at Alicia the whole time. Massie felt like puking… but she didn't.

"What room are you in?" Massie asked Derrington as the buses parked.

"Uh… 404- it's the top floor! The chaperones are all the way on the first floor!" Derrington punched his tan fist in the air.

"Ehmagawd… we might be on the top floor!" Massie slapped a hand against her heart. Heart? Hart? NO! Massie focused on Derrington.

"We could hang out," Derrington smiled shyly.

"See you later, Block!" he said as he slung his cameo bag over his shoulder to follow his friends out the door. "I'll wait for you at the campfire!" he winked, and Massie laughed. It wasn't quite LOL worthy, but he smiled when she laughed, and she liked his smile.

**Lake Placid Woodland Lodge**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**9:20 am**

The PC grabbed their designer suitcases and bags, and headed inside the beautiful rustic lodge. The name of the lodge was Woodland Lodge, and the girls immediately luh-ved it. Alicia gasped when she got inside. It was pure rustic RL!!! Massie made a motion of the whole PC and Alicia followed her to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can I speak to Janice, the manager?" Massie asked the woman at the front desk. Her nametag said Olga Murray.

"I'm sorry, but Janice is busy," Olga refused.

Dylan rummaged through her purse, and came up with a proud grin. "Excuse me, but my friend Ben here has 100 reasons why you should let us speak to Janice," Dylan casually waved a $100 bill around, and stared Olga down. Olga snatched the bill, looked at it, and smiled kindly at the girls.

"She'll find a few minutes for you. Please wait here." Olga disappeared in the back room.

The PC cracked up when she was gone, and high-fived Dylan.

"That was ah-mazing!" Massie giggled.

"Ehmagawd, you are so funny!" Kristen snorted.

"Nice one!" Claire applauded.

"Point!" Alicia added.

Dylan curtsied. "Thank you, thank you!" she said with a proud smile. She ah-bviously liked being the center of attention.

Olga came back a minute later, walking behind a short woman with a tight, gray bun. Not a single hair was out of place, and she looked pretty drab with clothing as well, in an all-gray skirt, shoes, and shirt- even her uptight blazer was gray! Massie couldn't help thinking with some eyeliner, blush, lip-gloss, and a whole new wardrobe, she would look ah-mazing!

"Yes, miss? Can I help you?" Janice asked, tucking a single stray hair back into her up-do.

"I'm here from BOCD, for a three-day trip, and I would like a room on the fourth floor, near room 404, and I would also like to room with my ah-mazing friends here too." Massie said. She stood tall and regal, like a queen.

"You never called in advance," Janice accused.

"Yes, I'm sorry, but I was so busy."

"There is an opening," Olga whispered to Janice. "Room 405, actually."

Alicia overheard what Olga was saying. "So there is a free room! Well, we'd like it. We'll gladly donate some money to this hotel if you give us this room." Massie and Dylan nodded in agreement with Alicia. Kristen and Claire just stood behind them meekly.

Alicia, Massie, and Dylan all produced in total, $300 for Janice and Olga, and they handed them the key to Room 405.

"Yes!" Massie exclaimed once they were in the mirrored elevator.

"Why do you want to be near 404?" Kristen asked.

"That's where Derrington, Josh, Chris, Kemp, Cam, and Ethan are staying!"

The five girls shrieked with excitement, and the man in the elevator with them who was carrying their luggage winced slightly. Massie ignored him, and flicked the tiny gold charms on her charm bracelet excitedly.

**Woodland Lodge, Room 405**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**9:47 am**

Finally the PC finished unpacking their bags into the pine tree smelling drawers of the five rustic dressers. They changed into Juicy outfits. Massie wore purple, Dylan wore mint-green, Alicia wore yellow, Claire wore red, and Kristen wore blue.

"Let's go to the boys' room!" Claire clapped excitedly. She could nawt wait to see Cam!

"Ehmagawd, no way! We have to act H2G!" Massie rolled her eyes in a 'duh' way. H2G meant hard-to-get.

"Text them!" Alicia suggested. She wanted to see Josh too!

Massie: Hey!

Derrick: Hey, Block.

Massie: What room are you in again?  
Derrick: 404.

Massie: Ehmagawd, no way!  
Derrick: What?  
Massie: We're in 405!

Derrick: We'll be right over! :]

Massie: K, bye!

"They said they'd be right over!" Massie squealed.

"Yes!" the girls had a group hug and jumped up and down, then reapplied their makeup and fixed their hair, with Massie's supervision.

A knock at the door made the giddy girls let out more squeals.

Massie swung open the door to meet 7 boys' eager faces.

The other PC girls swarmed the door excitedly.

Everyone invited the boys in.

Massie counted. Seven? There should only be six boys! Derrick, Cam, Josh, Chris, Kemp, Ethan… and… Hart.


	14. Buffets and Bad Days

**4****th**** Floor of Woodland Lodge**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**9:52 am**

Ehmagawd. Massie Block wanted to scream… or do something else to make Hart Underwood go away forever! Even now he was staring at Alicia like a lovesick puppy! It was disgusting with a capital D. (Even though Massie wished boys would look at HER that way.)

"Block!" Derrington wiggled his butt and hugged Massie. _Ah, at least someone likes me! _Massie thought to herself bitterly. _No, stop Massie Block. You're the alpha, nawt Alicia! Deal with it! _

"Hey, Derrick," Massie smiled, showing off her laser-whitened teeth.

"Hi Kristen," Ethan said shyly. Kristen moved next to him and they started talking together.

"Hey, Alicia!" Josh, Kemp, and Hart said together. But Hart said it quietly, and only Massie noticed. Kemp and Josh scowled at each other.

"She _likes _me!" Josh told Kemp.

"She will _someday _like me!" Kemp retorted.

"Gawd forbid!" Alicia shuddered, and Kemp winked at her. The soccer guys laughed, the girls gave sympathetic smiles to Alicia- well, except for Massie, who stubbornly looked away.

"Hi Claire!" Cam said to Claire, just as Claire said, "Hi Cam!" They burst into laughter and stood together.

"Hey, there's a buffet downstairs! Do you guys want to go eat?" Ethan asked. "I could eat something huge right now… like a bear… like Cam!" Ethan joked. The guys' burst into laughter, because Cam was totally skinny, he just had muscle!

"Thanks, Ethan. It makes me feel good to know that you'd eat me!" Cam retorted, and the girls laughed too.

"Come awn, let's go eat!" Dylan pleaded. Her stomach grumbled, and Chris and Dylan laughed together.

Massie put a hand on her heart. They were a cute couple.

**Lobby Buffet Room of Woodland Lodge**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**10:05 am**

"This looks great!" Dylan commented. She grabbed a plate, and started at the beginning- rolls and bacon. Chris got right behind her.

Alicia stood off to the side- she never seemed to eat. Josh stood next to her; until she finally told him that she knew he was hungry, so she would just go save him a seat.

As she did, Kemp sidled up to her. "Hey baby!" he winked.

"EW, get away from me, pervert!" Alicia stepped back.

Kemp put his arm around her waist. "You know you love me more than Josh!"

Alicia shrugged away. "I do NAWT!" she demanded.

"Man, get away from my girl!" Josh glared at Kemp.

"What is it? Do you not like that my arm is around her?" Kemp teased.

Josh started getting mad, and Alicia gave Massie a look. It was time for the alpha to step in.

"Kemp, do you have a nut allergy?"

"No… why?" Kemp was still holding Alicia's waist, and she squirmed.

"Because your head is starting to swell!" Massie snapped, and she grabbed Alicia's thin wrist and pulled her towards Dylan. The LBR girls and guys laughed with the alpha girls and guys, and Kemp glared at Massie.

Dylan threw a handful of walnuts off her plate at Kemp. "I'd like to see your head get any bigger!" she teased.

Kemp didn't realize she was joking. "I'd like to see your stomach get bigger!" he said sharply. He had been spying on Alicia one day and heard that Dylan got obsessed over her weight, even though she was ah-bviously really skinny.

"Ehmagawd!" Dylan shouted. "I can't believe you!"

Her beautiful green eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room. Kemp stormed out the door after her, but going the opposite way.

"You're such a mean loser, Kemp!" Claire shouted with a burst of confidence. Dylan's four best friends left their guys without a word and ran after Dylan. Alicia, who never ran, quickly fell behind. The guys stayed in the buffet room, though, to save seats for the PC. Suddenly, Alicia felt a warm hand pulling her back.

It was Kemp. "Alicia?" he said softly.

"What?" Alicia snatched her hand away, but he grabbed it back so she couldn't run away without listening to him.

"Can you tell Dylan I'm sorry? I… uh… heard her one-day say that she was worried about her weight and stuff… and I just got mad now… 'Cuz I really like you…" Kemp didn't meet Alicia's eyes.

"Um, yeah, sure…" Alicia crinkled her perfectly plucked eyebrows in confusion.

"Thanks." Kemp breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I kiss you to thank you?"

"No!"

"Josh isn't here!" he tempted.

"NO!" Alicia wrinkled her ski-slope nose.

Kemp leaned in quickly and kissed her. He went so fast that he got half her cheek, half her lips. "YES!" he shouted.

Alicia tried to run away. "Let me go!"

"Fine. Sorry, I HAD to do that. You liked it, didn't you?" Kemp winked. Then his expression turned serious. "But, seriously, tell her I'm sorry. And I won't tell anyone about our kiss. Even though you liked it!" he teased.

"Ehmagawd, as if!" Alicia shouted. "But, I'll tell her. Bye!" She speed-walked to find her friends.

**Woodland Lodge's Lobby Bathroom**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**10:14 am**

"Ehmagawd, there you are!" Massie said to Alicia as she finally came in. "Where were you?"

"Kemp followed me. He told me to tell Dylan that he's sorry; he overreacted because he overheard you one day talking about how 'fat you were' and stuff. Then he tried to kiss me in thanks when I said I would!" Alicia rolled her eyes; she was nawt admitting that he HAD kissed her.

"EW! Wait, DID he kiss you?" Kristen asked.

"Gawd forbid! That's… just… EW!" Alicia pretended it was too disgusting to think about.

"Was it lips or cheek?" Kristen asked another question.

"Kris, why are you so interested?" Massie snapped.

Kristen snapped her pink and yellow Puma wristband against her pale wrist. "I'm nawt!" she insisted. "I'm just wondering!"

"Dyl, are you okay?" Alicia changed the subject.

"Yeah," Dylan sniffled. "I can't believe he would say that! Was everyone laughing because they think it's true?" Dylan asked.

"Ehmagawd, no way!" Claire sounded shocked that Dylan would think that. "They all seemed pretty mad at Kemp for saying that!"

"But of course they'll forgive him. You know guys; they never hold grudges!" Kristen rolled her blue eyes.

"'Kay, let's go back now," Dylan wiped her eyes and reapplied some mascara quickly. Thanks to the Bobbi Brown smoky treatment, her eyes still looked beautiful and bright, not showing signs of any crying at all.

The girls marched out and into the buffet room, where their crushes had saved them seats.

"We have many activities planned for today," Miss Dooley announced to the whole buffet room of BOCD students.

"Our first one is… swimming!" Mr. Casey said.

_Oh, great. _Massie thought. _Another way for Alicia to show off her boobs. Can this day get any worse? _As she watched, Hart discreetly moved his stool closer and closer to Alicia's, until they were almost touching. _Okay, yes it can. _


	15. Alicia's Confident Dive

**Woodland Lodge Room 405**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**11:21 am**

"Does this bikini make me look fat?" Dylan asked her friends- and her reflection in the mirror. They were sitting in their room, after watching TV and texting for almost an hour. Swimming was at 11:30, so they were getting ready.

"Ehmagawd, you look amazing!" Claire gushed.

"Thanks," Dylan beamed. "But WHY do we have to wear bikinis? I would rather wear a Juicy one-piece!" Dylan complained.

"Look, the whole eighth grade is here, and we're the alpha girls! EVERYONE has to envy us!" Massie was almost shouting. Today hadn't been such a great day so far, when it came to boys. (Nawt including Derrington- he had been ah-mazing.)

"Sorry." Dylan ah-bviously felt hurt, but didn't complain.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm… tired," Massie sighed. She wanted to tell the truth, but she couldn't!

Kristen slung a pale arm over Massie's shoulder. "Aw, Mass, it'll be okay."

Massie barely heard. She was staring at Alicia, who was wearing an emerald green bikini. Her shiny blowout was straightened to perfection, and she was fussing with it to put it in a perfect side-ponytail. She had tiny diamond studs in her ears, and her green Juicy flip-flops and bathing suit complemented her tan. She was a total 10.

Massie looked at her own purple and white striped bikini. It was great, but was it greater than Alicia's?

She had to do something. "Alicia, I wouldn't wear that-."

"Alicia, you look ah-mazing!" Kristen gushed suddenly. Claire and Dylan turned to look as well.

"Ehmagawd, totally!" Claire clapped excitedly.

"You look hot! Josh won't be able to stop staring at you!" Dylan smiled brightly at her friend.

Alicia beamed and struck a pose, making the three girls crack up.

Massie had nothing to say. After the way Claire, Dylan, and Kristen had complimented her, there was no way Massie could change Alicia's mind into wearing a different, less hot bikini.

Massie focused on herself. She reapplied Cinnamon Coffee Cake Glossip Girl and waterproof mascara, and hoped the other girls wouldn't see her wearing waterproof so they would wear makeup too.

But Claire noticed. "Ooh, is that waterproof, Massie? Great idea!" she swooped in and stole the tube when Massie had finished applying. The four girls passed it around and distributed it on their eyelashes.

Massie shook with anger. _Why couldn't she look the best? _But maybe Alicia's boobs would stop her from showing off! Alicia hated how big they were…

"Let's wear our Juicy cover-ups!" Massie announced.

They threw them on and left the room; Massie holding the room key.

**Woodland Lodge Pool**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**11:32 am**

"Come awn! Get in the water!" Claire and Dylan begged. They had bravely jumped in immediately.

Massie jumped in without thinking or looking at Alicia. She would MAKE Alicia have to get in alone- in a bikini. Everyone else was already in the pool, having fun and playing games, but Massie could tell that almost every boy was watching out of the corner of their eyes for Alicia to take off her cover-up. Massie wanted them to look at her, and she gracefully climbed out of the pool. She strutted over just to apply Glossip Girl. Then she strutted right back, paused for her fans to adore and envy her, and then dived back in.

"Alicia! Come awn in!" Massie shouted, louder than necessary. She wanted everyone to be watching when Alicia was too embarrassed to get in. Ha! That would burst the Spanish beauty's bubble! :]

"Okay!" Alicia smiled. But inside, she was quivering. Boys- Josh! - Were watching, waiting for her to get in. So were some girls who just wanted to see the beautiful girl get in… oh no.

But Alicia had to show how confident she was. Olivia Ryan could, and she was way less hot than Alicia!

With a burst of confidence, Alicia slowly pulled off her cover-up, relishing the awe and envy in her peers' eyes, and kicked off her flip-flops. She slowly strutted to the poolside, with every boy watching. Some were subtly watching, and some were just straight-out staring. But Alicia let out her hair like she had seen a model do in a Pantene commercial- it looked like such a confident, come-and-get-me move- and dived in, wearing just her bikini. She was happy that she didn't have to pretend to be pushed in wearing her cover-up finally.

Whistles and whoops were what Alicia heard- again- when she arose from diving in. But she didn't feel ecstatic this time. She felt shocked.

Just before she had dived in, she had seen something- a fleeting expression- on Massie's face. Envy… anger… surprise… Alicia couldn't tell what. But the fact that she had been confident had bothered Massie- it was ah-bvious from looking at her face. Alicia was surprised- she thought Massie would be happy for her.

As Alicia made her way over to her friends- with numerous over-friendly boys and girls complimenting her- Massie suddenly masked the other expression on her face with a thin, but pretty, smile. _What the…. _


	16. Kristen's New BF & Alicia's Big Problem!

**Woodland Lodge Room 405**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**3:27 pm**

"Finally! We can relax!" Alicia exclaimed, flopping on the king-size bed that she was sharing with Kristen.

"Ehmagawd, totally!" Dylan rolled her eyes.

Massie unclipped her hair, and let it fall down to her shoulders. Claire watched, wishing she were as pretty as Massie and Alicia.

A text message ding filled the room.

"Kristen, was that your phone?" Claire asked.

"Ehmagawd, it's some kid named iluvkristen505!" Kristen shrieked.

"Let me see!" Dylan exclaimed.

Iluvkristen505: Kristen, I love you!!

Kristen: Who is this???  
Iluvkristen505: You know me....

Kristen: Who ARE YOU?  
Iluvkristen505: My

Iluvkristen505: Name

Iluvkristen505: Is

Iluvkristen505: Like I would really tell you! Meet me tonight in the woods to find out who I am. My friend wants Alicia to go too, okay?  
Kristen: Okay. Bye.

Iluvkristen505: Okay. See you soon!  Meet me where I said at 8.

"OMG!! My hair has to look perfect!" Kristen shrieked again.

Massie threw her thin arms around her friend. "Kris, that's totally great! You have a secret admirer!"

"Don't worry- we'll make you look perfect!" Claire added kindly.

"Tonight is supposed to be warm- do you want to borrow a pair of short shorts because you only brought sporty shorts?" Dylan asked.

"Dyl, she won't fit your shorts- NAWT that you are fat, because you are toe-dally nawt, but she can wear a pair of mine. How about my Juicy pink and white striped hoodie and your denim miniskirt?" Alicia suggested.

Massie clapped her hands, "Perfect!" she said.

Kristen beamed as she tried on Alicia's suggested outfit.

"Eh!"

"Ma!"

"God!"

"Who ARE you, Miss Hottie?"

**Back Woods of Woodland Lodge**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**8:02 pm**

Kristen was pacing the dirt ground of the back woods frantically. "Where is the iluvkristen5 person?? He's two minutes late, and we can't afford to get caught- well, I can't," Kristen giggled.

Alicia laughed too. She was wearing tight brown corduroy pants, a completely strapless white top, a white North Face jacket, and two mocha colored scarves for accessories. "Don't worry, Kris, if they're not here soon we can IM them. I have mobile IM on my phone." Alicia casually waved her EnV 2 around in the air.

"Ehmagawd, I thought you would have gotten a newer phone by now! That phone is, like, older!"

"Yeah, but I heart it! I'll get a new one soon!" Alicia answered.

"Hello," someone said slyly.

Kristen whirled around. "Kemp?" she gasped.

"Kemp?" Alicia gasped. "Wait, where's the guy who likes Kristen? Ehmagawd, is this some kind of sick joke you're playing on Kristen?" Alicia's beautiful brown eyes widened with surprise and anger.

Kristen looked ready to cry.

Kemp shook his head. "No. My beautiful Alicia doesn't like me, so I've moved on to Kristen. Kris, do you like me?"

Alicia looked at Kristen.

"Don't tell, even for gossip points!" Kristen pleaded to Alicia.

"Ehmagawd!" Alicia shrieked, slapping a manicured hand on her heart. "You really think I would do that?"

Kristen shrugged. "I don't know- I'm just taking precautions." She turned to Kemp, who was eagerly awaiting her response. "Um, yeah, I like you- a lawt," Kristen blushed.

"Cool!" Kemp punched a muscular, tanned fist in the air.

Alicia squealed. "Yay!"

Hart suddenly emerged from the woods too. Kemp winked at him, and Hart gave him a half-smile. Kristen and Kemp hugged, and then he pulled her away, probably to kiss her or something. "Leesh, don't leave!" Kristen called as Kemp pulled her into the dark.

"Ehmagawd, I won't, Kris, but you can't either!" Alicia called back. And then she was alone with Hart. Did Hart know that Alicia knew that he liked her??????? Should she tell him that she knew???? Alicia wished Massie were there- Mass always had the answers! But then again, lately Massie had seemed, almost… jealous of Alicia! _Gimme a W! Gimme a T! Gimme an H! What does that spell? What the HELL? _Alicia whisper-giggled at her little rhyme.

"Hey." Hart shoved his hands in the pockets of his hawt Abercrombie tan shorts shyly.

What? Why was her heart beating faster? Why was she noticing how ah-dorably cute he looked in a navy Hollister polo? Noooo… she liked Josh!! He was her RL babe!

"Um. Alicia. I really like you… do you like me…?" Hart asked quietly. So quietly that Alicia barely heard.

But when she did, Alicia knew that she liked him back. Nawt a little… she liked him a lot. But she ah-DORED Josh-y too!

Hart wouldn't tell, right? He would just be glad she liked him.

"Aw, Hart, ehmagawd, you are SO sweet!" Alicia slapped a hand on her heart. "I don't know what to say!"

"How about answering the question?" Hart grinned. He shuffled forward, took his hands out of his pockets, cracked his knuckles, and then shoved them back in the pockets again.

Alicia grinned and Hart grinned back. Then she knew she had to answer. OMG!

Luckily, Kristen and Kemp burst through the trees.

Kristen's face was bright red and Alicia knew they had kissed.

"Hey," she mumbled, smiling.

"Let's head back," Kemp suggested. Alicia heartily agreed, almost fainting with relief. She didn't have to answer Hart! Yet, anyway.

The little group hurried back to the hotel, where Kemp and Kristen hugged, and then the boys and girls went up their separate ways.

"AHHHH!" Alicia and Kristen whisper-shrieked in the elevator. "AHHH!" they shrieked again.

Five shrieks later, they were at the fourth floor. Giggling, they hurried to their room.

**Woodland Lodge Room 405**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**8:57 pm**

Kristen tapped her manicured fingers on the doorframe impatiently as Alicia searched her Coach purse for the room key.

"Got it!" she shouted triumphantly, and pushed back her dark hair from her face.

She opened the door and two excited faces stared back at them.

"AHHH!" Kristen and Alicia shrieked, surprised.

"You scared us!" Kristen accused Claire and Dylan. They giggled.

"Sorry-y-y!" Dylan grinned.

Before Alicia could answer, Massie stormed in, holding her cell phone in her palm.

"What question?" Massie asked, pointing to the screen display. Her voice was cool and quiet, and Alicia could tell something was very wrong.

"Huh?" Alicia asked.

Dylan, Kristen, and Claire fell silent. They didn't want to miss a word.

Alicia strained to read the tiny cell phone display.

Hart: r u w/ Alicia? Her phone is off.

Massie: I will b in a minute, why?

Hart: tell her 2 answer the question! I want 2 no.

"What question????" Massie barked, louder and more forcefully this time.

The three other girls watched in confusion.

Alicia began thinking of Hart, and how Massie acted around him. That was it! Massie liked Hart!

Alicia half-smiled triumphantly to herself, and then saw the more desperate situation staring back at her. She couldn't tell Massie that Hart liked her and wanted to know how she felt about him! Alicia Rivera would be ruined!

Alicia gulped. "Um…"

**A/N: hey, it's crazewriter1000! Ok, well sorry I haven't added 4 so long. Busy, busy, and um I forgot my password. LOL! But okay well I thought this was a gr8 ending 4 a chapter! :] Hope u like it! I'll add a new chapter as soon as I can! **

**Oh and BTW, in your reviews (which I love, plz keep them coming! :]) some of you want Alicia to get all the guys, and some of you want Massie to get them. Sorry if I don't do what you want, but I can't do what everyone suggests, because I think that is impossible! **

**Please-e-e-e keep R&Ring, because I love that! **

**LYL, crazewriter1000**


	17. The Hiking trip

**Woodland Lodge Room 405**

**Wednesday, September 16**

**9:04 pm**

Alicia gulped. _Ehmagawd, what do I do? _She asked herself. But there was no answer.

She was deciding to tell the truth when there was a knock on the door. Dylan, in an effort to help Alicia, knocked the phone out of Massie's hand and deleted the messages as Massie opened the door.

Alicia threw Dylan a thank-you grin, which Dylan humbly returned.

"Hello, girls, this is our schedule for tomorrow, and I am passing them out," said a short, stubby woman whose nametag said Heidi. "I work for Woodland Lodge, and I can definitely tell you that these activities will be tons of fun for all of you," Heidi added, with the enthusiasm of a worker who just got a promotion.

"Great, thanks." Massie snatched the paper and waved bye to Heidi.

"Oh, and…" Kristen closed the door as Heidi spoke. The girls burst into giggles, all traces of tension gone.

The PC moved to the bedrooms, and plopped on beds as Massie showed them the schedule.

**Good morning, OCD and BB students! This is Principal Burns with a very exciting list of activities for tomorrow! **

**7:00- wake up and hurry to get dressed. **

**7:30- come to breakfast, we will have exactly 1 hour to eat. **

**8:30- go for a morning swim in Moonlight Lake behind Woodland Lodge past the woods. **

**9:45- come back and dry off. Change into sweats. We will be forming groups and going on a nature scavenger hunt. I will assign groups. **

**11:00- leave for our hike. We will be gone all day and tonight on this hike, so pack those overnight bags! This is packing time. **

**12:00- officially leave for hike, but don't check out, please. We still have another night here! **

**12:30- stop at designated campsite. Set up camp and begin preparing a delicious homemade lunch. **

**1:00- eat our yummy lunch! **

**1:45- hike for an hour- take waters and other necessary equiptment. **

**2:45- arrive back at campsite. Go for a swim- it will be hot out! **

**4:00- listen to a nature talk from a nature expert- Dr. Jane Montana will come to speak. **

**4:45- if you would like, you may swim again. Otherwise, just hang out. **

**5:30- begin preparing our dinner. Everyone will help with this. **

**6:30- eat dinner. **

**7:15- relax for an hour. Then the real camp fun begins! **

**8:15- we will make a bonfire. We will make s'mores and roast marshmallows around the campfire. Also, singing songs. Don't lose your voice! **

**9:15- back to tents. Find groups to sleep in our big tents with. **

**9:30- lights out! **

**In the morning, we will head back to Woodland Lodge. **

"Hiking? I can barely walk!" Alicia exclaimed.

Claire cracked up. Dylan and Kristen threw popcorn at Alicia, which they had popped as Massie read aloud the events.

"Ew, how lame could this get? Nature scavenger hunts? Singing around a campfire? And ehmagawd! I can't even think of all the sugar and carbs and fats in those s'mores!" Massie rolled her eyes.

"I was looking forward to the s'mores!" Claire protested, laughing.

Massie giggled and hit her on the head with a pillow.

"Ooh, no you didn't!" Kristen cackled. Claire smacked Massie back, and when she pulled her pillow back, it whammed into Dylan, who fell onto Alicia, and the two fell off the bed. Dylan hurriedly grabbed a pillow to attack Claire, and Alicia, hearing Claire laugh at her, attacked Claire.

A giant pillow fight ensued after that, and the PC's stomachs began to hurt from laughing so hard.

Massie felt her heart swell. She loved these moments, when she didn't have to be cool or grown-up, when she could be a kid again- when she could be the real Massie Block. Nuh-THING was better than that.

Finally, the five best friends flopped on the beds, tired out but still giggling.

"Claire, I didn't know you had such a great arm!" Dylan joked.

Massie snorted, which made Alicia and Kristen crack up.

"Light's out!" called someone, with four sharp raps on the door.

"Ugh." Dylan pulled herself up and pulled out her pajamas. The other girls followed, and hurriedly changed.

They climbed into bed after that and sat quietly. "I'm tired." Massie said simply, and then everyone was quiet.

**Woodland Lodge Room 405**

**Thursday, September 17**

**7:00 am**

"Mass! Get up!" Kristen and Dylan heaved Massie out of bed and onto the floor. Claire and Alicia watched, amused.

Massie opened her eyes and found herself on the floor. "EW! GROSS! EW!" Massie shrieked, laughing. Claire pulled her up to standing position.

"We have to get ready. Breakfast is soon."

"Ehmagawd, you are SO right, and we have to pack!" Massie awoke immediately. She dashed for her closet space and the others followed.

Alicia turned on her iPod and iHome and played music as they packed.

"Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho, don't trust a ho, DON'T TRUST ME!" Dylan sang.

Kristen pegged a pair of leggings into Dylan's face. "These are yours," she said.

"Girls, get dressed and make-up, NOW!" Massie shouted.

And everyone dashed for the bathroom.

**Front Steps of Woodland Lodge**

**Thursday September 17**

**11:02 am**

"That scavenger hunt was lame," Derrington scoffed. He scuffed his Nike Shox along the concrete steps of Woodland Lodge.

"Yeah, it so was, dude!" Plovert agreed, slapping his buddy on the back.

"Kris, don't you agree?" Kemp asked, slinging an arm around her.

"I don't know… I guess…" Kristen mumbled. She blushed.

"Alright, alright, settle down!" Heidi called. She focused the eighth-graders and began to speak. "This day has been a great experience so far, and I'm sure you all agree. Now we will be leaving for the hike. Please get into groups of about ten to twelve people, and write down your group, so we can easily identify someone in your group missing."

Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Claire stood close together to show they were a group, and ignored all the LBRs motioning for them to join their groups.

"Hey, Block! Over here!" Derrington waved his arms like a spastic Muppet and grinned.

Soon Josh, Hart, Kemp, Plovert, Cam, and Ethan were all waving their arms too, to get their crushes and their friends to join the group.

Massie wanted to squeal with excitement like Dylan and Claire were doing, but she had to keep her cool.

She raised her head regally, glossed her lips, and slowly, casually made her way over to Derrington, Alicia in tow.

"Dyl, Claire, Kris, NOW!" Massie hissed when she got to the boys and realized they hadn't followed.

The three girls hushed and moved to their alpha.

"You are group H," Heidi said to Massie and Derrington, the leaders of the group.

"For Hot!" Derrington punched a fist in the air. The girls giggled to themselves and Massie smiled at her ah-dorable boyfriend.

"Let's go!" Heidi called.

And off they went.


	18. Mosquitos, Hiking, and Bonfires Blech!

**Woodland Lodge Hiking Trail #27 Campsite**

**Thursday, September 17**

**1:37 pm**

"Ehmagawd! Bugs! Too many bugs!" Dylan complained, slapping her legs and arms spastically.

Claire tossed Dylan the insect repellent after spraying herself again for the twelfth time.

Alicia scratched a growing mosquito bite on her arm.

Massie watched all of them, cracking up, almost forgetting about the ah-bvious problem of bugs, attacking her arms and legs. She was itchy and red and cranky, but seeing her friends made it all bearable.

"Don't laugh!" Kristen barked, spreading itch cream all over her red mosquito-bitten legs.

"Ehmagawd, how can I not laugh? This is ah-mazingly funny!" Massie giggled. She swatted a fly away from her face.

"This food sucks!" Derrington shouted from the next table. He pounded his fists on the log he was sitting on in rhythm with his words.

Plovert and Josh joined in, laughing. Soon the whole campsite was banging their fists and laughing.

"Stop! Stop it, I say!" Principal Burns shouted. Mr. Myers held up his hands for silence, and was ignored.

"Everyone shut up!" Layne, Meena, and Heather shouted, always the teacher's pets.

The whole group silenced to see who had shouted it. Before they could yell at Layne, Heidi spoke.

"It's time to hike for another hour!" Heidi said, sounding thrilled.

"Nooooo!" yelled Britton Patriarch and her friend Sandy Moore.

Cam threw his Capri Sun juice box toward Heidi, and when he missed by a long shot, giggled with Claire, who was sitting next to him and smiling.

"Aw. Adorable." Massie yawned, as if bored by their sweet exchange. Kristen cackled as she tied her dirty blond hair into a ponytail.

"Come awn," Kristen said to Massie and Alicia and Dylan, who were still sitting.

"This blows!" Ethan complained. "Hiking sucks!"

"Yeah!" Cam agreed, rolling his one blue eye and one green eye.

Heidi blew her whistle. "Let's go, people! NOW!" she screamed. Massie slowly stood, grabbed her water bottle, rolled up her gray Soffe shorts, fixed her hair, glossed her lips, and finally began to move.

**Woodland Lodge's Moonlight Lake**

**Thursday, September 17**

**2:49 pm**

"Ehmagawd, I am dying!" Dylan groaned, fanning her face with her manicured hands.

Claire panted as she started down to Moonlight Lake.

Massie didn't want to admit being tired and defeated, so she would look good in front of Derrington, so she squared her shoulders, fixed the strap on her emerald green Dolce & Gabbana bikini, and began marching in her Havaiiana flip-flops to the lake.

Alicia, after fixing her red and white striped Ralph Lauren bikini, shuffle-ran to get the walking spot next to Massie. Claire got Massie's other side, and Dylan and Kristen stood next to Alicia.

"Leesh, stop panting! It's ah-nnoying!" Massie snapped.

"I can't help it!" Alicia panted. "Too tired! I neh-ver do sports! I am a shopper!" she explained, tying her hair into a side-braid.

"I need to go get in that water now!" Dylan said, pointing to the sparkling blue lake ahead.

"Last one in is a plate full of disgustingly sugary cinnamon rolls!" Massie shouted, running for the lake. Kristen fixed her leopard-print bikini and took off after Massie, easily passing her. Claire hiked up the bottoms of her red polka-dot Target bathing suit and ran too. Dylan tossed the last of her Luna bar in her mouth and followed. Alicia shuffle-ran as fast as she could, but she got last because, ahb-viously, she didn't run!

Everyone watched as the beautiful alpha and her beautiful betas charged towards the lake and jumped right in.

Claire came up first, shouting. "Ahh! Cold! Cold!" she screeched.

Cam laughed and charged into the pool, doing a cannonball and splashing his girlfriend all over.

"Ah! Cam!" Claire cried, giggling and teeth chattering.

"I thought it was warm water!" sputtered Dylan, coming up for air.

"This is nawt warm!" Alicia yelled.

Massie searched for Derrington, but didn't see him. Finally he came to the water alongside Josh and Ethan.

Alicia and Massie jumped out of the lake and onto the boardwalk again. Laughing too loudly to attract their boyfriends' attention, they jumped in. "AHHHHH!"

Derrington and Josh were in the water too by the time they came up.

"CHICKEN WARS!" screamed Nina Bryant and Lisa True, sitting on top of two boys' shoulders.

Suddenly boys and girls were pairing up, and girls were being hoisted into the air.

Cam pulled Claire over and she climbed onto him, waiting for one of her friends to come up too. Massie and Derrington were a pair too, along with Kristen and Kemp, Alicia and Josh, and Dylan and Plovert.

"AHH!" Massie shrieked as Kemp pulled on her foot, trying to knock her off of Derrington's shoulders. But Derrington held onto her tanned calves tight.

Alicia flailed her arms as Claire pushed her back, screaming with laughter.

"Ehmagawd, help!" Alicia screamed. She fell off of Josh's shoulders and plunged into the water.

"Leesh, you okay?" Dylan called from Plovert's shoulders.

Alicia splashed Dylan in response, giggling.

Layne and Eli, her boyfriend, charged over behind Claire's back and knocked her off. Claire flew off of Cam's shoulders and into the water.

Massie cracked up. "Mark the time and day," she said to Kristen. "I officially like that girl. She's hilarious!"

Kristen cackled.

**Woodland Lodge Hiking Trail #27 Campsite**

**Thursday, September 17**

**8:34 pm**

"Block!" Derrington hissed. He was squished between Cam and Kemp on a log. "Block!"

Massie, sitting between Dylan and Claire, looked over at him. _Check your phone, _he mouthed.

"Shield me," Massie instructed Alicia and Kristen, who were sitting on the log in front of her. They sat close together, hiding Massie's forbidden cell phone.

**Derrington: want 2 go make our own bonfire? This blows. **

**Massie: ah-lone? **

**Derrington: if u wanna ;] JK, my friends & urs. I know the perfect place, not 2 far away from here, we won't get lost. In or out?**

**Massie: way in! **

**Derrington: good. :]**

**Massie: when do u wanna leave???**

**Derrington: in 6… 8:40. **

**Massie: done. **

"New plan. We aren't going to sneak back to the campsite," Massie whispered to the Pretty Committee.

Allie-Rose Singer and Vanessa Carlton leaned in to hear what the alpha would say.

"Ehmagawd, can we nawt have some privacy?" Massie snapped.

Allie Rose and Vanessa looked away, embarrassed.

"What are we gonna do, Mass?" Alicia asked.

"Derrington and the other guys are going to make their own bonfire near this place, but it won't be as boring as this. He wants us to come."

"Are we gonna? We could get in trouble!" Kristen said worriedly.

"Ehmagawd, who even cares? This will be ah-mazing!" Massie cheered quietly.

Kristen and Claire looked to each other worriedly, but didn't say a word.

"When?" Dylan asked excitedly, chomping on a marshmallow and ignoring the campfire songs the rest of the grade was singing.

Massie checked her pink snakeskin Coach watch, and then looked at Derrington and the guys, who were sneakily sliding off the logs and running into the black forest when the adults weren't looking. (If the students did, they wouldn't tell on the alpha males.) Massie took a deep breath, smiled at Derrington, and slipped off the log. "Now."


	19. Truth or Dare

**Somewhere in Woodland Lodge Property**

**Thursday, September 17**

**8:46 pm**

"Where are we?" Claire asked Cam.

Cam shrugged. "No clue. I guess Derrick knows."

"Okay. Derrick, where are we?" Dylan joked.

"Somewhere around Hiking Trail #24 I think." Derrington called from the front of the little posse.

Ethan and Hart stopped.

"Guys, I think this is the spot!" Kemp called.

Massie shivered. It was dark and cold in the woods, and she had no idea where they were. What was Hiking Trail #24, anyway?

"Ehmagawd, I'm going to freeze!" Massie whispered to Alicia.

"Point!" Alicia said back, pulling her white Northface tighter around her tanned, toned, perfect body. Massie did the same with her yellow Northface.

Kristen jogged next to everyone, trying to keep warm and slapping bugs.

Derrington stopped ahead and started rubbing sticks together. Josh and Plovert and the other boys joined them while the girls huddled together.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Massie breathed, scratching her ah-nnoying mosquito bites.

"As long as you want," Kemp winked.

"Aw, shut up, man," Josh, said good-naturedly. "Probably until 9:15 and then when we go back we'll meet up with the others and no one will know we left."

"Cool," Dylan answered. She let out a little squeal of ah-nnoyance and itched her arms crazily. Derrington, who was watching, cracked up, until Dylan pointed out that he had a bite over his left eyebrow, and he started itching too.

Finally Plovert started a small blaze in a circle of rocks, and the group added leaves and twigs until it was a good size fire.

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Claire. She was sitting between Cam and Alicia.

"Talk?" Ethan asked.

"Way too boring! We can talk anytime!" Cam answered.

"Point!" Alicia held up a French-manicured finger. Hart looked at her and smiled, and she half-smiled back.

"I got it," Massie announced.

The group smiled and looked at the beautiful female alpha.

"Truth or dare."

"Perf!" Claire clapped her hands together.

Derrington smiled. "That IS good, Block."

Massie looked him in the eye. "My first dare to you will be to stop calling me 'Block' for the rest of the month."

Everyone laughed.

"Dude, she burned you!" Josh laughed. "Okay, guys, let's start with… Dylan."

"Truth or dare?" Kemp asked her.

"Uh… um… truth. Wait, no, dare. Wait…" Dylan paused, considering her options.

Massie giggled. "Dyl, it's pretty simple. Truth. Or dare!"

Derrington chuckled from the seat he had grabbed next to her. Massie could feel his body heat, he was so close. She didn't mind. :]

"Okay, dare." Dylan finally said. She threw a smile in Plovert's direction, which he gladly returned.

"I dare you to… wait, do you have to go to the bathroom?" Kemp asked.

"What kind of dare is that?" Dylan asked, her face growing red. The guys howled with laughter.

"Do you?"

"Um. Sorta. Why?!"

"I dare you to go pee in the woods!" Kemp dared her.

The guys laughed harder.

"Fine!" Dylan stood slowly, gave Massie a grin, and headed for the woods.

"Use leaves for toilet paper!" Derrington called to the disappearing shadow.

"EW!" was the reply.

The girls laughed. It was silent and awkward until Dylan came back. "Ta-da!" she yelled.

Massie and Claire cracked up.

"Alright, alright, I peed in the woods. My turn!" Dylan said, her face still flaming.

"I pick… Hart! Hart, truth or dare?"

"Um. Truth!" Hart said, embarrassed.

"What do I ask?" Dylan asked Kristen. She shrugged. "Who do you like?" Dylan asked.

"Um…" Hart trailed off. He glanced quickly at Alicia, but no one noticed. Alicia's heart pounded in her chest. Oh, no! Massie would kill her.

Alicia checked the alpha's expression. As usual, it revealed nothing, but her amber eyes were burning holes into Hart's head as she waited for him to answer the truth.

"Well…" Hart trailed off again. "…Alicia."

"Ooh!" Ethan whispered. He looked to see if Massie thought he was funny, but she didn't notice him. She and Alicia were staring at each other.

Josh sort of jumped out of his seat. "She likes me!" he whisper-yelled.

"But she never answered the… oh, well. Yeah, I know, Josh. But she is hot and amazing and nice." Hart whispered.

Kemp looked sort of annoyed too, which set off Kristen.

"You don't even like her!" Kristen hissed to him. Kemp didn't notice.

Massie just sat there. Nothing could be read on her face, but Claire and Alicia knew the problem. But neither said a word.

Massie's heart was on fire. It pounded, like trying to escape from a prison. Massie felt like she was trying to escape from a prison. Why didn't Hart like her? She was beautiful and talented, and SHE was the alpha, nawt Alicia!

"Hart. Your turn." Josh said flatly, breaking the silence.

"Okay. Ethan. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ethan was ready.

"I dare you to kiss one girl here, you can pick who. On the lips, for five seconds."

Every girl in the PC's hearts began to beat faster. Who would Ethan pick? Who would kiss the ah-dorable BB?

"Okay. I pick… well there are three girls I want to kiss!" Ethan complained.

"Then I dare you to kiss all three of them!" Hart changed the dare. "So who are they? And the girls HAVE to kiss Ethan. No matter what!" added Hart.

"Um… I really want to kiss Massie mainly, 'cause she is SO hot, and Alicia, and sort of Claire too." Ethan blushed furiously.

Massie blushed and smiled at Ethan.

Josh and Hart stood up. Kemp did too. Derrington and Cam looked taken aback, then angry.

"Dude! You can't kiss our girls!" Cam said angrily. He put a protective arm around his girlfriend Claire.

"You should've picked Dylan, because she doesn't HAVE a boyfriend!" Kemp added.

"Kemp, why do you even care?" Kristen asked shrilly. Kemp ignored her again. Kristen kicked him with her right let and he winced but glared at Dylan.

Dylan glared back. "Shut it!"

"Well I like Dylan, so I don't want you to kiss her either!" Plovert confessed loudly.

Dylan blushed and smiled. Plovert moved to sit next to her.

Kristen stood. "Wait, Kemp, why do you care, anyway?" she asked again.

"Point!" Alicia said.

"No reason," Kemp mumbled.

"Why do you want to kiss Alicia?" Hart asked Kemp.

"Hart, shut up! You shouldn't care, because she wouldn't kiss you anyway! She likes ME!" Josh shoved Hart. He looked seriously pissed.

"You are NOT kissing Massie! She's mine to kiss!" Derrington jumped in, shoving Ethan.

"Or Claire!" Cam added, hugging her.

"He has to kiss Massie and Claire, but I won't let him kiss Alicia," Hart told Cam and Derrington.

"Dude! No way!" Derrington and Cam shoved Hart, then Ethan.

"Ehmagawd, you like Alicia still, don't you?" Kristen screeched, talking to Kemp.

"What?" Kemp pretended not to hear.

"I can like whoever I want!" Hart said randomly.

Ethan ran up to Massie and started trying to kiss her, but Derrington shoved him away.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie shrieked as Ethan tried to punch her boyfriend.

Alicia looked worried, looking from guy to guy.

Massie looked worried about Derrington but excited sort of.

Kristen looked upset about Kemp.

Claire looked happy, because Cam had just kissed her to show that she was his.

And Dylan looked excited about Chris Plovert's confession.

"Dudes, Alicia is mine!" Josh shouted. He grabbed her and squeezed her against his chest.

"I want to kiss her and I get to!" Ethan shouted back. "And I get Massie and Claire too! Hart said!"

"No!" Cam, Josh, Kemp, Hart, and Derrington yelled back together.

"Kiss Dylan or something!" Derrington added.

"No way! I'm going to kiss her!" Plovert jumped in. He grabbed Dylan and held her hand.

The five Pretty Committee members stepped back. It was sort of scary to see all the hot best friends fighting!

"Ehmagawd," Massie said quietly to her girls, who were huddled away from the shoving, fighting boys. "I have a really ah-nnoying feeling that this Truth or Dare game is going to get very interesting."

"And not in a good way," Kristen added, glaring at Alicia.

"Point!" Alicia hissed.

"Well, I like it!" Dylan said.

"Same! My boyfriend likes me!" Claire peeped.

Kristen looked at Claire angrily. "Would you just SHUT UP, Lyons? No one cares about your prissy, perfect life!"

Claire's bright blue eyes turned navy. "Excuse me, Miss Know-It-All, but my life is far from perfect. Right now, it's just better than yours!" Claire hissed.

"Leave her alone!" Dylan muttered.

Claire sighed and looked away.

Kristen glared at Alicia.

Alicia looked, scared, to Massie about the Hart-breaking Hart and if she would be in trouble.

Massie sighed. No one was mad at her, which was good. But if this was war, then war was hell.

**A/N: hey, I thought this was a really great ending 4 a chapter! Hope u guys like this 1… I think it's one of my favorites. :] Well, PLZ PLZZ R&R so I know what u think. Thanks 4 all the gr8 reviews so far… I have like 35 now which is awesome! :] Plz keep them coming! LYL, craze writer 1000**


	20. Lost!

**Somewhere in Woodland Lodge Property**

** Thursday, September 17**

** 9:01 pm**

"Massie, you want to kiss me, don't you!" Ethan called, wincing from Cam's kicks.

"Um…" Massie trailed off. How could she answer that?

"You are NOT kissing Claire!" Cam shouted.

"Stawp it! Stawp!" Kristen yelled finally, pushing the fighting boys apart.

They stopped and looked at her.

"Ehmagawd, get over it!" Massie shouted, strutting into the center of their circle.

Every boy was looking at her, and Massie felt beautiful. "You guys are best friends, nawt enemies!"  
"Yeah, this is just a stupid Truth or Dare game!" Dylan jumped in, standing next to the alpha.

"Come awn!" Alicia snapped, jumping in to the mix. "They're right!"

Claire didn't want to be left out, so she popped in and said, "Yeah!"

Massie and Dylan giggled. So did Kristen and Claire and Alicia. Soon the whole PC was cracking up.

"I don't get it," Hart whispered to Ethan. "What's funny?"

Dylan was still cracking up when she tripped over a branch and fell, which made all the guys laugh.

And soon everyone was just okay again.

"Dudes, sorry I said that. But he asked and…" Ethan trailed off sheepishly. "I just really like you, Massie." He turned and smiled at her. "You're really awesome."  
"Trust me, I know!" Derrington said to both of them. He slung a sweaty arm over her thin shoulder.

Massie grinned at the compliments.

"Thanks. And so is Leesh. And Dyl. And Kris. And Kuh-laire," Massie added, making sure not to leave her friends out. They instantly grinned at her. Massie didn't want the spotlight awl to herself right now. She was happy, and when she was, Massie Block was generous. Massie gave them big, toothy grins.

"Yeah," the other guys answered. They each grinned at the girl they liked.

"I'm cold," Dylan complained after an awkward silence. "Are you guys?"  
"Given!" Alicia exclaimed. "Let's go back."

Derrington and Cam led the way, and Massie, surrounded by her four PC members and best friends, followed.

**Somewhere in Woodland Lodge Property**

** Thursday, September 17**

** 9:45 pm**

Kristen leaned in to her girls, teeth chattering. "Guys," she hissed, "I have a strange feeling that we're-."

"We're lost," Ethan called back to the girls at that moment.

"Lost." Kristen finished.

"Ehmagawd, what are we going to do?" Claire said. Her blond eyebrows knit together in worried confusion.

"Maybe we can find our way…" Massie trailed off.

Hart looked back at her. "No way, Massie. If there's one thing I know from camping that my-," Hart gulped, "-Dad taught me, it's that if you're lost, stay put. We have to spend the night here."

Suddenly Hart looked like he was going to cry. Cry???? The Pretty Committee looked worriedly at each other.

Josh and Kemp slung their arms around his shoulders, and Ethan slapped his back comfortingly.

"Cam, I don't get it. What's wrong?" Kristen whispered to him.

"His dad died in a car crash two years ago. Touchy subject." Cam frowned.

Kristen's big blue eyes turned dark.

"Ehmagawd," Dylan mumbled.

"That's awful," Alicia whimpered.

"Poor Hart." Claire sniffed.

Hart seemed to hear them. "Shut up," He yelled back. It was as if he didn't want them to feel sorry for him.

Massie raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Still, he should nawt be rude!

"Ehmagawd, we're going to get in such trouble!" Kristen shrieked.

"Relaxxx," Plovert drawled. "We'll be fine."

"Mass and Dylan and I will help pay if it keeps you with us," Alicia smiled at Kristen.

"Thanks," Kristen relaxed her shoulders.

"Well, I guess what we should do is exactly what Hart said," Cam suggested. "Let's set up camp."

"We don't have any Swedish pillows, or mattresses. We don't even have sleeping bags!" Dylan complained. "How can I sleep?"

"Ehmagawd, you're right!" Massie looked stricken.

"You guys are such girls," Cam laughed.

Claire swatted him. "And proud of it," she harrumphed.

The boys made a fire in a wide clearing. "Someone should be awake at all times," suggested Hart. "I used to camp with my dad all the time and you need to stay awake in case we hear someone. But not everyone has to. How about two people at a time?"  
"Um, how about we use our cell phones?" Alicia suggested coolly. She was mah-jorly pissed at Hart for almost ruining her friendship with Massie.

From the look of Massie's face, she was pissed too.

"That's a good idea," Claire giggled. "We should have thought of that before."

"I don't have mine." Hart said.

"Me either!" Kemp, Josh, Kristen, and Ethan said.

"Ugh. Dead," Massie snapped her phone shut, frustrated.

"It's okay, Mass. I have mine." Derrington soothed.

Everyone else checked their phones. "No service!" Derrington snapped angrily.

"No way!" Claire slumped her shoulders. "We really are stuck here."

**Sorry this took so long to write. I am SOO busy and I just forgot for a while. Now I'm back. R&R PLZ! **

** -crazewriter1000**


	21. Love at first Night

** Somewhere in Woodland Lodge Property**

** Thursday, September 17**

** 11:46 pm**

Massie yawned and slumped against Derrington's shoulder. Normally, this action would make her heart start slamming beats crazily and her face hawt, but she was too tired to even think.

After the cell phone dilemma had been resolved, they decided to follow up on Hart's plan of two people staying up for an hour each.

Derrington had offered to stay up from 11 to midnight with her.

Aww! Massie would slap a hand to her heart to show how sweet it was, but she was too tired.

"Tired?" Derrington tried to smile, but Massie could see the worry in his eyes. She was worried too. They were deep in the woods and no one would notice them missing until tomorrow at breakfast!

Ahb-viously they would notice then, though, because hello? Massie's adoring fans would be waiting to see what she wore! That was an easy one.

Alicia and Josh had just stayed up, but now everyone was sleeping soundly except for them.

"Yes," Massie groaned. She rubbed her eyes, then gasped. "Ehmagod! My mascara is toe-dally smeared, I bet. Don't look at me!" Massie turned away from him.

Derrington grabbed her hand covering her eyes. "Stop, Mass. You look beautiful."

Massie blushed. She luh-ved compliments, but coming from her crush? Come awn, anyone would get embarrassed!!

Derrington ahb-viously wanted to talk, because he said something else.

"Would you have kissed Ethan if the guys didn't care?"

"Do the guys include you?" Massie asked, smiling wearily.

"Uh…" Derrington looked embarrassed. "Um… yeah."

"Then no."

He was silent.

Massie's heart started pounding. She had always feared awkward silences. They made her wonder if the people she was talking to were thinking about how weird she was or if she had a zit or something! Ehmagawd! Stress = pimples! She wondered if she had one.

"So…" Massie rushed. "Would you have kissed… I don't know… Alicia if she had been dared?"

"Would you care?"

Ehmagawd… Ehmagawd… Massie kept thinking. "Of course nawt!" she joked.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Just kidding. Yeah… I would care," Massie said softly.

More silence.

"Did you really not want me to look at you because of smeared mascara?" Derrington asked. His expression was amused.

Massie wrinkled her perfect brows. "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Block, you'd look fine even if you had mascara all over your face," Derrington said shyly.

Massie didn't know how to respond.

"You care a lot about what other people think, don't you?" Derrington asked. He wasn't blaming her, he was curious.

"I guess…"

"Well, I know for a fact that at least one guy thinks you're amazing," Derrington said.

Massie couldn't believe this conversation. Was she dreaming? Was this all fake? It was ah-mazing, but was it real? She pinched herself.

Ehmagod. It was real.

She turned to look at him. Before she knew what was happening, he had leaned in and was kissing her.

Eh. Ma. God.

Eh. Ma. God.

Eh. Ma. God.

The words burned a hole in her brain.

She kissed him back, and then it was over.

Massie smiled at him shyly, but had nothing to say. Was this bad? Was an awkward silence after an ah-mazing kiss bad?

They sat silently.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Derrington asked nervously.

"Ehmagawd, is that any way to ask a girl out?" she swatted him playfully.

He chuckled and swept his shaggy blond bangs out of his ah-dorable eyes.

"Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Toe-dally," Massie smiled. She leaned on his shoulder and was quiet, but it was a good quiet.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps scared them.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie whisper-shrieked.

But it was just Dylan and Plovert, ready for their shift. "Hey," Dylan said groggily.

"Night, Dyl," Massie chirped, happy as a girl with a boyfriend could ever be.

"Night, Derrick."

"Night, Block."


End file.
